Blaine and Kurt's Interrupted Firsts
by galaxyeyed
Summary: A series of short stories detailing the firsts that the couple Kurt and Blaine experience together. Rated M. BoyxBoy/ KurtxBlaine. Chapter 10 is short but good! And finally up. yay.
1. Tickle Fights Can Lead To First Kisses

This is set shortly after 2x14 BIOTA. I had the idea, and I wanted to write it out. I hope it doesn't suck too badly. Please review, even if you hate it, and especially if you don't. Enjoy, hopefully, and remember that I own nothing.

* * *

"Kurt," Blaine tried to get the boy's attention. The two of them were sitting on the couch in Kurt and David's shared dorm, watching America's Next Top Model. Kurt was really into it; Blaine not so much. He wasn't into fashion, and he wasn't into half dressed girls who were twig-like, and ugly as well. Not that he was into girls at all... He thought back to the whole incident with Rachel and shuddered internally. What had he been thinking?

Oh yeah, he hadn't been thinking. He probably made a fool of himself at the party. He'd acted like an idiot to Kurt, who looked up to him. He had had to be taken home by the poor boy, and passed out in his bed! But as horrible as it sounded, he didn't really regret that at all. Except that it might have upset Kurt. Suddenly the realization that he had never apologized hit him. He had to apologize. For everything.

"Kurt, I'm so so so so so so so so sorry..." Kurt's eyes remained glued to the TV until Blaine placed his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. Slowly Kurt turned to look at it, before letting his eyes flick to the face of it's owner.

"I'm confused. What did you do?"

"I got drunk! And I kissed Rachel, and I slept with you! You got in trouble with your Dad! And then I fought with you, and dated Rachel and you ended up being right! And I didn't apologize. I'm sorry." Blaine's eyes were round with anticipation of Kurt's reaction.

Kurt's up until now blank expression turned into a smile, and then a laugh. "Blaine, all of this was within the last three days, and don't you think you would have noticed if I was mad at you?" Kurt's face was in an expression of pure happiness, that Blaine cared enough to apologize.

"Well I thought that was why you wouldn't acknowledge my existence when I was trying to get your attention." Blaine pouted.

Kurt's face blanked. "Oh. You were?"

"Yes, I was!" Blaine playfully poked Kurt in the side. Kurt shrieked and slapped his hand over the place he had been poked, as if he had been shot.

"Oh my god did I hurt you? There's no way that that hurt Kurt. Wait..." A look of pure devilishness overtook Blaine's apologetic face. "Are you ticklish?"

Kurt shook his head stiffly. Blaine made as if to pounce on Kurt. "So I guess you won't mind if I do THIS!" Blaine unleashed his hands on Kurt's ribcage, tickling his sides until Kurt was red in the face from laughter and screams. He had his arms wrapped around his sides as if to hold himself together from laughing. Blaine backed off for a while, going Kurt a false sense of security. In one swift movement, he grabbed Kurt's ankles and dragged him so that he was lying on his back on the couch. Before Kurt could react, Blaine threw a leg over him, and straddled him. All the air in Kurt's lungs whooshed out as his heart began racing. Blaine was on top of him. Blaine, the guy he was in love with, was straddling him. Fuck Tyra Banks and her skinny bitches. This was so much better.

"You know, you can surrender anytime, if you admit that you're ticklish. And that you like this." Blaine wriggled his fingers behind Kurt's knee, making him giggle.

"Ok! I'm ticklish. But I hate it. Get OFF Blaine." Kurt really didn't like being tickled, but with Blaine, he actually secretly loved it. Not that he'd ever say so.

"Nah." Blaine struggled to worm his fingers under Kurt's arms, where he was sure he'd be the most ticklish of all. Kurt kept his arms tightly clamped to his sides, making it impossible. There was no way he could tickle under both Kurt's arms, so he'd have to settle for just one. He used one hand to lift Kurt's arm over his head, and used the other to tickle, elicting loud screams of laughter for the boy on bottom, who was writhing under Blaine.

"Stop! Stop!" Kurt gasped, his face red and streaming with laughter induced tears. "Please! I give up! I surrender!"

Blaine laughed. "Of course you do. But you know what, I'm pretty comfortable like this. So I'm gonna stay."

"Blaaaaaaaaine!" Kurt whined, but it sounded a lot like a moan.

"Yes Kurt."

"Let me up!"

"Why?"

"Um, because um, JUST DO IT."

"No Kurt."

Kurt didn't have it in him to be mad at Blaine, since he looked so cute, all disobedient toddler. Adorable. The two of them just stayed like that a while. Neither of them heard the door creak open.

"My eyes! Oh god David, tell me when it's safe to look again." Wes upon entering the room placed both hands over his eyes, and refused to move from the spot.

"They're fully clothed Wes." David reassured him.

"Is that supposed to change the fact that Blaine is on fucking TOP of Kurt?" Wes cried.

The two boys mentioned seemed to have frozen to the spot, staring at Wes and David. Kurt spoke softly, " Do they think we..."

"I think they do. But we didn't. Why pass up the opportunity to make Wes squirm though?" Blaine winked.

"Blaine, don't. You can't do anything and still expect me to think of us as just friends."

"Who says I expect that? Third times the charm Kurt, and I want this, if you do."

With a shaky breath, Kurt nodded.

Blaine turned back to Wes and David. "Ever heard of knocking you two? God, Kurt and I were trying to have a private moment and the two of you just bust in. Now where were we babe?" Kurt knew Blaine was acting, but he also knew that this was going to be real. And he was scared. His eyes closed, and as he felt a pair of soft lips meet his own, and rough hands stroking his face and hair, he felt his partners black curls with his long fingers intertwined in them, and all the fear dissipated.

Wes and David looked at the two boys kissing on the couch, and then back at each other. Wes asked David incredulously, When did this happen?" David shrugged.

Soon after it had begun, he kiss ended. Blaine broke away, but still left his face close to Kurt's. Kurt stroked Blaine's stubbly face with a soft hand as he giggled quietly and smiled. "Rachel was right."

"Rachel? Right about what?" Blaine was in after kiss bliss and was kind of dazed by Kurt's kiss ability. Kurt smiled and pressed his lips to Blaine's again, making the older boy moan, "Mmmmmmmm, Kurt?" he broke away again. "Right about what?"

"Your face. Tastes. Awesome."

* * *

Hahahahahha. Loveeeeeed that quote. Drunk!Rachel is the best. And even though I hated them for kissing, it was undeniably HOT, and I was just as if not more jealous than Kurt. Omg, I so hope they get to freaking gether, because Blaine kissing Kurt would be hot like whoa. Until then, there's fanfiction. Thanks to all who read!


	2. A Deliciously Disgusting First Date

**Note:** Yayza! I got good feed back on the first chapter of this, you have NO idea how happy that makes me. You might have noticed that I usually capitalize words instead of making them bold or italicizes. I'm sorry if that bothers you, but I write all my stories on my iPod, and I usually have to transfer them to the computer really fast without my parents knowing, so I don't really have time to go through and fix that. Also, capitalized words just seem to work better for me IMHO. Thank you to all the people who author alerted, story alerted, favorited, and reviewed this and my other stories as well. Please review if you liked, it makes me want to write more, faster.

* * *

**A Disgusting First Date**

David rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment not knowing where to look as Blaine and Kurt stayed on the couch in their room, continuing to kiss passionately. Both of them had all of their clothes on, and it was clear that neither of them were using tongue. The kisses remained close mouthed and chaste to be honest. But the small murmurs and whimpers that Kurt was letting out, as well as Blaine's deep hums and moans of pleasure made the whole scene feel so much more inappropriate.

David turned to Wes, who was full on staring at the pair of them. David cleared his throat loudly, and when that didn't snap Wes out of it, pinched arm. Hard.

"OW! David!" Wes cried out in pain.

"Let's leave them. I feel like a perv just being in the same room as them. Even when I'm not looking at them, I can still HEAR them." David hissed at Wes.

"Oh," Kurt sighed softly but loudly enough for Wes and David to hear as Blaine pulled away. He wove his fingers into Blaine's raven curls, and gently tugged Blaine's face back toward his own.

"Mmmmahhh," Blaine's groan started off deep and tapered off into a soft moan of contentment as Kurt massaged Blaine's scalp with each kiss.

"See!" David cried. "I feel so, so dirty!"

"This is your fucking room too man. They can't just... Wait! No! I didn't mean it like that! I meant that it's your room too and you have every right to be here. Not that it's your, you know, fucking room, as well as theirs. No. Ugh. Just no."

David chose to ignore the entire second part of that sentence. He actually ignored the entire thing and grabbed Wes's wrist and dragged him out of his room making sure to shut the door tightly.

* * *

"Why are we in my room?" Wes asked when the two of them were inside.

"Because mine is sort of not habitable if you hadn't noticed the boy kissing on the couch!" David cried.

"What, are you not okay with them? I think they're cute. Also, I meant why are we in my room on a Saturday morning, awake and dressed and fed with nothing to do?"

"I AM okay with them. I just don't like watching people kissing. It's awkward. Like, they're just there, but to them I don't exist. Also it was so sudden!"

Wes nodded. "But don't even try to tell me that you haven't noticed the way they looked at each other. It was like freaking bedroom eyes anytime they made eye contact. I'm just glad they're doing something about it."

"I guess. You know what we should do today? Go to the movies."

"Hi," Kurt giggled as Blaine pulled back and spoke in a dazed voice.

"Hi yourself mister," Kurt replied, tapping Blaine on the tip of the nose. Blaine smiled and got off Kurt, falling on the floor in the process.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked in concern, looking over he edge of the couch. He giggled as Blaine scrambled to sit upright. He leaned against the front of the couch, and rested his head on the seat of the couch, looking up at Kurt who smiled down at him.

"Fine. Sorry. My brain sort of forgot how to do anything but kiss," he chuckled softly.

"You are so cute. But why did you stop?" Kurt wore a hurt expression. "I think that if I sucked at kissing, you would have stopped before now. I'm pretty confident in my kissing prowess, by the way it brought you to your knees." Kurt's frown turned into a smirk.

Blaine blushed. "Thatsoundssowrong," he mumbled.

"Really Blaine? Some how you just managed to be a perverted prude. Bravo. So why did you stop?"

Blaine got up off the floor and sat cross legged on the couch beside Kurt. "All we've done is kiss. Not that that wasn't amazing, but to be together don't we need to like date?" Blaine looked down as he spoke, obviously embarrassed. He knew he was no good at this whole romance thing. Wasn't the first kiss supposed to come AFTER the first date? He had screwed up already. He had started this whole thing in a screwed up way. But Kurt had just looked so vulnerable, and so cute, and so irresistible. Also, the tickle fight had had his hormones raging like crazy. So he just did it. And here they were now.

"Although I liked what we were doing, you're right. So what should we do? What time is it?"

Blaine fished his phone out of his pocket, and checked the time. "Oh my god Kurt. It's been an hour. It's eleven now. We've been kissing for an hour."

"I think that was the best hour of my life. I have no complaints. Except that it ended."

"Oh, I have a missed call from Wes. Mind?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head. As Blaine spoke, Kurt watched him. He couldn't even hear what he was saying anymore, as he watched his lips move, remembering how they had against his own. His gaze passed over the dark rough stubble that littered Blaines face in the BEST way. He took in the hazel green eyes rimmed in mossy brown, and flecked with gold. He watched the long eyelashes that belonged to them flutter as he blinked slowly. Kurt grinned internally. Blaine was his, and he was gorgeous. He was the only person Kurt had ever seen blink beautifully. It was amazing.

Blaine noticed Kurt staring at him, and wrapped up the call with an, "Okay Wes, I'll ask him." Blaine made a face at Kurt. "Hey babe? Why are you staring?"

Babe? So they were there now? For real? They'd only been together a little over an hour. But Kurt liked this fast pace. He had been waiting for freaking ever for a boy friend. He didn't have any reason to wait any longer.

"You're beautiful. It's hypnotic."

* * *

"The movies? Seriously Blaine!" Kurt protested.

"What? The movies are great to kiss at. Wes and David wanted us to come, and it's not like we had anything to do today."

"Exactly! We're no going to be able to watch it!"

"I'll leave you alone if you really do want to watch the movie."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled at Blaine and kissed his cheek, right in front of the cashier at the snack counter. Luckily, the girl didn't seem to mind.

"You two are adorable! What can I get you today?"

Blaine ordered a coke, water for Kurt, and popcorn for them to share. After they got their food, they waited for Wes and David, who had been behind them the whole time. When the four of them had their snacks, they headed to their theater and sat down in the third row from the back. Blaine was in the middle of the row, with Kurt on his right, Wes on Kurt's right, and David on Wes's right. There were still about ten minutes before the movie would start, so Kurt and Blaine did a lot of whispering and giggling.

"I know this is their first date and all, but they've been on lots of little outings, and I'm pretty sure they've been to the movies more than once. Are they always like this? It's obnoxious," David scoffed.

"David, you're just bitter because you had to break up with your cheating slut of a girlfriend. They're cute. Accept it. You wish you were one of them. As in, in love."

"I don't think two hours together equals in love Wes."

"Maybe officially it's been two hours, but they've known each other for months. So yes, they can be, and are in love. Shhh oh the movie is about to start." Wes whispered back to David.

The four boys all watched the movie intently. It was a comedy about a guy who had invented some sort of invention that was supposed to be revolutionary. This was explained in the first twenty minutes of the movie. After that, Kurt started blanking out.

Blaine had the tub of popcorn balanced on his lap. He ate with his left hand, and kept his other arm on the armrest. Kurt ate the popcorn daintily, on or two buttery kernels at a time, picking them out birdlike. Blaine took handfuls. Often their hands would brush, sending tingled up their arms and down their spines. After a while, they started intentionally touching each others hands in the popcorn bucket. Kurt poked Blaine's palm "unintentionally", and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand "on accident". Neither of them would look at each other, pretending to be focused on the movie they weren't watching at all.

Even though in any other circumstance, what they were doing would be considered childish and disgusting, Kurt and Blaine played handsies in the popcorn tub, pressing their fingers together, ghosting fingertips over the backs of hands, scritching their nails at palms, and grabbing at each others hands. Blaine grabbed some popcorn, and Kurt swatted it out and back into the container, picking out one of the pieces for himself. Blaine plucked it from between Kurt's fingertips, and fed it to him himself. Kurt's surprise wasn't hard to see, even in the dark of the theater.

Blaine smiled and turned back to the movie, when he felt something bump his foot. He looked down, and saw a designer shoe. His eyes flew back to Kurt who smiled devilishly. He slipped his shoe off and wrapped his sock foot around Blaine's ankle. Blaine sucked in a breath and held it, as Kurt began to torturously rub up and down his calf. Kurt wriggled his toes behind Blaine's knee, causing his leg to jerk up at the feeling of it against the sensitive area. Kurt grinned at the wide eyed look on Blaine's face, and returned his foot to its shoe. The smile on his face was wiped off when Blaine gently placed his clean hand on Kurt's knee and squeezed softly, making him squeak.

"You wouldn't." Kurt said in a low voice. Blaine nodded, and walked his fingers back a couple of inches toward Kurt's hips. He felt the thigh under his hand tense up, and he slid his hand back another several inches. The tension in Kurt's thigh was making it quiver. Blaine leaned over to whisper in Kurt's ear, Kurt looking straight ahead, his eyes round.

"Your leg seems pretty tense. Want me to loosen it up for you?" Kurt inhaled shakily, but before he could reply, Blaine began to massage Kurt's upper thigh. Kurt attempted to cross his legs, but Blaine quickly swiped his fingers down to Kurt's sensitive inner thigh, and undulated his fingers against the soft area, as if he were playing the piano. Electric jolts of pleasure traveled the two inch distance from Blaine's to an even more sensitive area that Blaine was not so bold as to touch, no matter how much it was screaming for it. Even though they had been reduced to filthy teases in the cinema, they had unspoken boundaries. For now.

Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's leg, and let out a small soft laugh as Kurt's hands dove down to cover his crotch. Blaine whispered to his boyfriend. "I'm going to the bathroom to get this butter off my hands. Wanna come?" Blaine grinned as he realized the double meaning of the question.

Kurt shook his head furiously. Blaine shrugged and got up to go to the mens room. When he got back, he saw Kurt's hands had left his lap, and he had his arm on the armrest, leaning his head on his clean hand. Blaine sat down and tapped Kurt on the shoulder. "Kurt?"

"Hm yeah?" Kurt turned to look at Blaine. Next thing he knew, Blaine had Kurt's face in both hands, and was kissing him. Kurt's eyes instinctually slipped shut, and was kissing back without a second thought. He leaned his elbow on the armrest as Blaine pulled him forward, trying to get their faces even closer than they were already. Blaine pulled back for a moment, to judge Kurt's reaction. Kurt left his eyes closed, his expression of blissful contentment. Kurt opened his eyes and saw Blaine looking at him like he wanted to devour him. Blaine licked his lips, and Kurt took the hint, pressing his lips back to Blaine's and opening his own mouth at Blaine opened his. Blaine slipped his tongue inside Kurt's mouth, and Kurt expected it to be gross. I mean, a saliva coated muscle didn't exactly scream sexy to him. It wasn't gross at all, nothing like with Brittany. Blaine touched the tip of his tongue to the tip of Kurt's, and the contact sent explosions throughout his body.

There was none of the battling for dominance Kurt had always heard about. He was glad, because he wanted this to be a kiss, not a war. Blaine's tongue, and Kurt's own slid and slipped wetly against each other, poking and prodding and swiping and... loving. Kurt felt so whole and complete, and content. Until Blaine started to stroke the back of his neck.

"Mmmmoooohhhh!" Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth. Realizing how loud he had been, Kurt broke away wide eyed and blushed deeply, pressing his hands into his lap and refusing to look at Blaine, at anything but the movie. Blaine wiped a string of drool from his chin and returned his attention to the movie too, fearing he had done something wrong.

"Kurt, you okay?" Blaine asked tentatively.

"Iwassoloud!" Kurt exclaimed whispering back at Blaine.

"You really weren't. C'mon do you still want to?" Blaine motioned between them. Kurt leaned in and caught Blaine's mouth with his own. They kissed for the remainder of the movie, their eyes closed, and minds blank. Which is why they didn't noticed when the credits started rolling, and the lights came on.

Wes turned to them, turned back toward the movie screen, and face palmed. "Inviting them was a fucking MISTAKE. I'm sorry David." Wes groaned, his hand still a visor over his eyes.

David strode over to them and flicked Blaine's head, his hair offering some, nut not enough shield from the pain. He broke the kiss and glared at David.

"Um, OW!"

"Time to go Magnet-Mouth. If you haven't noticed, the movie is OVER and you two need to leave." Blaine scoffed at the nickname and grabbed Kurt's hand pulling both of them to their feet.

"Sorry Kurt, we have to stop, but it's okay. We can make out back at Dalton." Blaine snuck a glance at Wes and David, who rolled their eyes.

Kurt kissed Blaine's now clean shaven cheek. "And we will Blaine. On David's bed." David's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No! No! You don't wanna do that. No."

"Do this?" Blaine kissed Kurt quickly on the mouth. "Or this?" He licked up the side of Kurt's face.

"Ew!" Kurt squealed, and giggled.

"That's gross dude," Wes shook his head.

"Blaine, you are disgusting." David added

Since they had come in Wes's car, the four of them went back in it together. Kurt and Blaine sat in the backseat together, and showed Wes and David just how disgusting they could be.

* * *

**End Note:** Hope you liked it! Wow this chapter was long. I know, they moved kinda fast, but it'll slow down. Not to say they won't eventually be doing it on balconies, but I have plans that they won't go all the way until at least the seventh chapter.


	3. Kurt's First Jealousy Blaine Has to Pee

Finally! Chapter three! Yay for OC's! I hope you likey! After you read please tell me in a review!

* * *

Kurt's First Jealousy and Blaine Really Has To Pee

"What the fuck clouds!" Wes screamed hysterically as he banged on the window.

"Please don't do that Wes. You're going to break it." David pleaded softly to the Asian boy.

"It's probably going to break anyway." Wes looked sorrowfully outside at the hailstorm raging. These weren't your normal pea sized or dime sized hailstones. These ranged from golf to tennis ball sized, and were pelting down relentlessly, the sky almost pitch black Wes pressed his cheek to the cold glass and laid his palms flat against the window, letting out dry sobs, his shoulders heaving excessively with each fake shuddering breath.

Kurt and Blaine were also in the room, which so happened to be Blaine and Wes's dorm. They laid on the couch lazily, Blaine sitting with his back against the armrest, and Kurt nestled in his arm. They talked and kissed. Well actually they just kissed, breaking away occasionally to sip coffee from their Starbucks cups resting on the low wooden coffee table, or to look outside at the hail. They and David were nowhere near as concerned as Wes was. Even though it was March, and there was no reasonable explanation for there being a freaking hailstorm, especially one this bad, Dalton was made of stone, and had pretty thick windows,(when you have a school full of hormonal teenage boys who don't think twice, you need these precautions) so they weren't concerned for their safety. Wes on the other hand was freaking out.

"God Wes. Everything will be fine. Stop being a drama queen." This coming from Kurt, Kurt of all people. Wes took a deep breath and turned to the boy wrapped up in Blaine's arms.

"Ok, Kurt? I happen to know for a fact that your car is not parked out there in the parking lot. But mine is! And I can feel my baby crying with every blow to her body! It hurts me too!" Wes screamed. "Also, hail is scary Kurt." Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow.

"How is it scary? It's just hail." Wes freaked.

"Just hail! JUST hail? News flash Blaine, hail is not, "just hail". Hail is fucking ice, falling from the sky. That shit can KILL you. And if the wind is right, break almost any window. And take out the power." Wes's face turned to a look of horror at the last part.

"Wes is scared of the dark, so he hates weather that can take out power lines." David looked up from the book he was reading on Wes's bed. Why Wes's bed? Because he had seen Blaine and Kurt making out and stuff on Blaine's. Ick.

"I am NOT scared of the dark." Wes crossed his arms and strode over to his bed where David sat. He sat down by him, and pushed him. "You are a liar, get off my bed." When David refused Wes proceeded to have a fake tantrum. "Get off get off get OFF!"

"Why does that sound so wrong to me?" asked Blaine, breaking a kiss. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend of now one month. They were past all the awkwardness and were now comfortable with each other.

"Because you have a sick mind. And I love it," said Kurt shaking his head before pressing his lips back to Blaine's.

* * *

"Oh my god they're so gross." David shook his head in disgust, still sitting on Wes's bed.

"Then why are you always staring at them?" Wes teased.

"I don't. You do. You're always talking about how cute they are. You're a freaking twelve year old girl. You're your little sister."

"Shut up, I am nothing like Kelly. Get off my bed you stupid bastard!" Wes joked.

"But what if the lights go out? You'll be all alone. Well actually you'll have the two lovely lip locked boys over there, cuz if I get up I'm going back to my room."

"I'm NOT a fucking fraid of the dark David. And fine! Go. The lights aren't gonna go out anyways." Wes finished his sentence with a huff. He mock glared at David as the dark skinned boy scooted over to the edge of the bed, about to get off.

David hadn't even put his second foot on the floor when the lights went out. The room was near to pitch black. In what was supposed to be a comforting and reassuring gesture, Blaine tried to hold Kurt's hand though the darkness. Wes and David heard a cry of "Aaa! Blaine! That was NOT my hand you just grabbed," and a mumbled apology from the guilty party who thought that Kurt's hands were in his lap. Whoops.

David sat back down on the bed and scanned the room for any lighted area when he heard his name murmured in the dark.

"David? David are you still there?" When David didn't answer, Wes grew frantic. "David! DAVID! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" and then softer. "Please come back David." And the quietest of all. "I'm so scared." David turned to where he thought Wes was, and slowly stretched out his hand.

"Yeah, I'm still here man. Don't worry. I'm here. Ok, tell me if you feel my hand." David felt something that he knew was Wes, and realized it was his arm. He felt Wes grab his hand and squeeze.

"I don't know why I'm so scared. I hate it David. I hate it. This stupid old school with it's sucky electricity. WHY WON'T THE FUCKING LIGHTS COME ON! GOD!" Wes yelled, a panic attack coming on.

"Maybe because the power is out?" Blaine replied to Wes's obviously rhetorical question.

"Yeah Blaine, I think he's got that, thanks." David said sarcastically. He didn't know how to handle this. He knew he was the only person outside of Wes's family who knew about his irrational fear of the dark. Blaine didn't know, and neither did Kurt. So they thought he was just being über Wes, whenever he had one of his crazy episodes.

David leaned forward to rub circles calmingly into Wes's back. You see, he knew Wes was afraid of the dark, but he didn't know how bad. This was the first time that he had seen him freak out.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Wes's voice quivered, and David could hear the tears in his voice. Shit. He was crying. This was bad.

"Um, trying to help?" David knew that it would be impossible for the heat rising to his face to be visible to Wes, because of the dark lighting and his skin tone, but David still averted his gaze from his friend.

"Oh-oh-kk-k-kay." Wes nodded. His blush too was invisible in the blackness. He tried to keep his heart from thumping out his ribcage. David's comforting hands at the same time made him all the more nervous. It was weird.

Kurt and Blaine remained silent for the most part, they attempted kissing, but they kept bumping noses. The two of them settled back into their sitting position, and Kurt allowed Blaine to play with his hair. It was pitch dark, so no one could see it anyhow. And it was the weekend, at nine at night so he had no reason to leave the room. Kurt had been lying there for a few minutes, growing sleepy from the comforting feel of Blaine's hands. He opened his eyes with a start as he felt Blaine shift under him.

"Blaine? Are you ok?" Kurt asked.

"Euurgh. Yeah! Yeah fine, I just... don't feel like sitting like that anymore."

"Why? What's wrong?" Blaine facepalmed internally. This was so embarrassing.

"I really," deep breath, "need to pee."

"Oh. Sorry." Kurt seemed to not care. As in he didn't think it was revolting. Thank god.

"I should so tickle you. Just because." Even though there was no way for him to see it, Blaine knew, just KNEW that Kurt had an under-worldly grin.

"No. No Kurt. Please." Blaine begged. He was one of those people who peed themselves when they laughed. Even though he wasn't ridiculously ticklish, once he started truly laughing, he lost control. He had been reduced to a quivering idiot on the floor from hysterics. Thank the lord in the skies above that Kurt had never been around to witness that.

"Are you ticklish... here?" Kurt asked poking Blaine in the stomach. Blaine squirmed uncomfortably. "Here? Or here? Are you ticklish here Blaine?" Kurt teased as he tickled the sides of Blaine's chest, his neck, and under his arms. Blaine felt the happy release of his laughs as the pressure built down below. He squirmed from the tickles and the sloshing in his bladder.

"Kurt! Stop! Ow, it hurrrrrrrrts." Blaine groaned in agony. Kurt unleashed a few more tickles to a Blaine that was writhing in mirth as well as agony. He shrieked,

"Kurt! Stop it! I'm pissing!" Blaine curled up sideways into a fetal position, his hands between his legs, and in doing so knocked Kurt off the couch.

"Blaine! Ow! Oh my god! I think I injured my ass!" Kurt wailed. He attempted to sit up but the pain made it hard to without shaking, so he sat back down. "It's broken. My butt is broken. I can't walk."

"Well, thanks to you I can barely walk either. God, we need LIGHT." Blaine moaned the last part, trying to keep his bursting bladder under control.

"That sounded really religious. God, we need light!" Kurt clambered back up onto the couch, his rear making a miraculous recovery. He managed in the dark to settle himself around his boyfriend, and spoon him. He tried to hold Blaine's hand, but both of them were currently occupied. Blaine spoke to Kurt.

"I can't let go. I can't. Unless... you wanna hold it for me?" Kurt kneed Blaine in the butt.

"Ha. Nice try. But I don't think we're there yet Blainey Boo."

"Didn't I tell you to never call me that?"

"But it's sooooooooo cuuuuuuuuute." Kurt drew out the words. "Am I pissing you off Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Don't say that word. Don't say it." Blaine voice quivered.

"What word? Piss? Don't say piss? Piss? Pissing?" Kurt teased. Blaine was adorable all squirmy like this, and for some reason, Kurt wanted to make him explode, and just be reduced to nothing by need. He had seen lots of guys put other guys through water torture, and he was now starting to understand why it was fun.

"Ohmygoddd." Kurt felt Blaine reposition himself. "Please. I'm begging. You want me to beg? I'm begging you! Please Kurt please stop! Do you WANT me to pee myself?"

"No. But I know you won't. So I'm just going to continue this."

"You are being an evil little SHIT right now Kurt." Kurt didn't reply, and instead wrapped his arm around Blaine and pressed his hand against his lower stomach.

"KURT! NO! Ow ow ow ow owwwwwwwww. Kuuurrrrrt!" Blaine turned into a squirming mess in Kurt's arms, trying to hold back the flow.

"You are so cute when you're all squirmy. Why don't you just use your phone light though?"

"Cuz my phone is in the fucking BATHROOM. And there is a ridiculous amount of shit on the floor I can barely walk through when this room is brightly lit." Blaine reassumed his fetal position for about two minutes when they heard the door creak open.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" An old man the boys recognized as their headmaster stood in the door way, holding a couple of lanterns. In the meager lantern light he swore he could make out two boys embracing on a bed, and another pair spooning on the couch. But when he closed his eyes for a bit, and re opened them, he saw this wasn't so. Two boys were rushing toward him. He recognized them as the warblers Wes and Blaine.

"Head master Hupp!" Blaine cried. "I NEED the lantern. Just for a moment. Gotta pee. Emergency." Blaine was shameless at this point of desperation, and was clutching at himself like a child, and walking around, not able to keep still.

"Please Headmaster! Give me the lantern! I'm afraid of the dark! Please please please! I'm having a panic attack!" Wes clasped his hands together as if in prayer as he begged. The headmaster shook his head in disbelief at what the storm had reduced the Dalton boys to. He surrendered both of his lanterns, and watched as both sighed in relief, one rushing to the bathroom, the other just sort of hugging the light source. The head master opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as a large pissing sound was heard. When he was sure Blaine was finished, he tried again but was once more interrupted. Kurt tried his best to hold back giggles. This was all so wonderfully awkward. Everyone listened to the contented "Ahhhhhhhhhh," and the sound of the faucet running. When Blaine finally exited the bathroom, he looked around at everyone staring at him until the headmaster began to speak.

"All four of you boys make your way to the common room. The power outage has taken out our heat as well, and we want all our boys where there's a fireplace for light and warmth. We do not want any injuries occurring in the darkness of a dorm room. This way we can make sure everyone is warm and safe. Bring your bed comforters, as there may not be enough blankets. Wes, everything is alright. There is no need to worry." Wes blushed and looked down as he made his way to the door, David following him. Kurt got up and went over to join Blaine, who put his arm around the smaller boy. The headmaster spoke to them. "Kurt. Blaine. No... canoodling in the common room." The two boys nodded severely. They followed Wes and David down the hall and when they were out of earshot of the headmaster, burst out laughing. Kurt spoke first.

"Canoodling? Canoodling. Canoodling in the common room. It sounds like a children's book. Or a high school themed porn." Blaine grinned at Kurt's disbelieving tone.

"Oooooooo! Kurt I'm gonna canoodle you! I am going to noodle you in the can!" Kurt shook his head.

"Wow. You turned that into a gay sex joke. Wow." Blaine blushed at the words gay sex. He didn't want to think about that right now.

"What does it even mean? I mean, I've heard it before, but I don't know the real meaning," Blaine asked. Kurt shrugged. David turned around from where he and Wes were walking a few meters ahead of the couple.

"It means to caress, fondle or pet lovingly. So telling you not to canoodle is basically telling you to stay the f away from each other."

"Well you said to touch lovingly. So it technically means we could touch out of friendship, or even hate and we wouldn't be canoodling." Kurt smirked. "I hate you Blaine," he said, bringing Blaine's lips to his own for a moment. "I hate you." Blaine grinned dopeily. He loved it when Kurt got all spontaneous.

"Well I hate you even more!" Blaine sang, wrapping his hands around Kurt's arm and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. "So much more," he murmured into Kurt's ear.

* * *

"Disgusting. That's what the two of you are." David shook his head and turned back to Wes who was singing softly.

"There's a light. There's a li-iiigh-i-i-igh-ii-ight." David frowned at his friend who was clutching at the lantern and singing Rocky Horror for gods sake. He noticed that Wes was shaking, and realized that he was only wearing his pajamas, and must have been freezing. David offered him the blanket.

"Wes, you're shaking." Wes stopped walking and just looked at David's outstretched arm with the blanket draped over it.

"Wha-? David? It's still too dark. The hallways... too dark," he mumbled. David put the blanket over Wes's shoulders, then put his arm around Wes's shoulders. He pried the lantern from Wes's tight grip, despite the soft helpless "no," Wes let out because of it. David held the lantern for Wes, and with the hand around Wes, squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"It's ok Wes. Don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen to you buddy. I'm here. Try to stop shaking ok? It's okay. It's okay." David spoke softly as he soothed the shorter boy. Wes subconsciously snuggled into David's side, emitting the softest sigh of contentment. He felt so SAFE with David.

The two boys walking ahead of Blaine and Kurt disappeared around the corner and into the common room. The boyfriends, hands clasped in each other's made their way to the common room, and upon reaching the doorway, immediately squeezed tighter. Blaine gave Kurt a look, and asked him, "You thinking what I am?" The taller boy nodded slowly, a smirk spreading over his delicate face.

* * *

The common room was so incredibly FULL of people, it was probably beyond illegal, especially with the two fireplaces going. The capacity was three hundred people, three hundred fifty was pushing it. It was safe to say that there were at least five hundred people in the room at the moment, all the non boarders home for the weekend. Most of the furniture had been moved into the hall, but the antique Dalton furniture was heavy and old, and therefore not to be moved, so a couple love seats and a couch remained in the room, dark wooden chairs and coffee tables, as well as regular tables sitting in the hallway. Blaine and Kurt tried their best to follow Wes and David, but it was difficult since many boys were sitting on the floor, and there wasn't much room to move around, forcing people to be back to back, or shoulder to shoulder, or have thighs pressed together, with a complete stranger. The boys, hand in hand, gave up their search for a remotely secluded area, and resigned themselves to sitting with a group of five or so freshmen. Blaine plopped down on the floor beside them, while Kurt carefully arranged a blanket on the floor and sat down. He didn't need it, because they were thankfully close to the largest fireplace. The orangey light illuminated Blaine's face strangely, his eyes looking more brown than hazel, and dark shadows being cast under his eyes and cheekbones. He gave the five boys sitting before them strict once over with his eyes before breaking out into a smile, the expression turning he firelight on his face sunny instead of spooky. Blaine waved at the lower class men.

"Sup freshies!" He exclaimed. Kurt without a thought punched him softly on the arm.

"Freshies! Freshies! You don't even know what grade they're in!" Kurt hissed. Blaine shrugged.

Three of the boys looked at the two of them strangely. One boy looked insulted, and one burst out laughing. The laughing boy calmed himself down and held his hand up in apology. "Sorry guys, but that is just too funny. Freshies? That's adorable. Actually me and Franc," He motioned to the insulted looking curly haired brunette who as of he moment wore a pout, "are sophomores." The boy corrected Blaine. "But you were right about these three little children over here. They're... freshies. Mind if I steal that from ya, mate? It'll piss them off so much." Blaine shrugged at the fifteen year old, who wore a lopsided grin, his teeth shining white from his olive tan skin, his hair light brown, with blond streaks Kurt wasn't sure were natural, and hung in his face. The boy had a bit of an Australian accent, and something about that little fact made Kurt sure that the ladies were all over him. But judging by his hair, his too-long-but-in-a-good-way hair. His shiny silky mens shampoo commercial hair with highlights that looked too perfect and from the sun to be real in the practically winter, it told Kurt that maybe this cutie wasn't exactly into the ladies. Not that Kurt cared. He had Blaine now. But still.

"Gavin," the formerly pouting boy spoke to the other sophomore, his voice drawing out the name in a way that let him know he was about to be teased. "You're showing down under." Gavin's eyes flicked to his lap quickly, but not without Franc's notice. He smirked and elbowed him, "I meant your Australian. You called Blaine mate. And I know you didn't mean you wanted to make it with him. Although who wouldn't? He is one hella sexy mo fo." Franc had no qualms about speaking of Blaine in that way, especially because Blaine just sort of sat there, but didn't get mad. Gavin glared at his friend and muttered at him to shut up, and that he didn't have a crush on Blaine. Franc cupped a hand around his ear, " What? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Maybe it's because of all that HAIR in your face!" Franc tried to brush Gavin's bangs out of his eyes as Gavin slapped at his hands. "Ow! Jesus Gavin! I wouldn't have to do this if you would just get a hair cut! This is an all boys school! You can't have your hair lookin' all ridiculous like this!" Franc mussed his friends hair, giggling at the horrified cry Gavin let out at the ruining of his perfectly imperfect hair. He yelled at Franc, no one taking notice of his screaming, since it was already so loud from all the people.

"Hey! FRANC! You jerk! You... ass basket! You messed up my hair!" Gavin flailed his arms at the skinny chocolate haired teen.

"I thought you went for the messy look?"

"Yes! But only when it's done right! Do you have any idea how much hairspray it takes for this," circled his face with a hand motion, "to happen? Lots Franc. Lots."

"But isn't that the opposite of what the messy look is supposed to be about?" Gavin started on a rant, and Blaine and Kurt tuned out, and turned to talk to the littler boys, the three of them huddled adorably under a blanket. The blonde boy, sitting in the middle spoke up.

"Sorry about... them." His green eyes sparkled through his downy lashes in an apologetic expression.

"Are they always like this? Blaine asked. The blond boy nodded. The ninth grader sitting on his right, with raven black hair, glossy and styled much like Gavin's, spoke up.

"They're both gay, and they say they're just friends, but actually they're married. They just don't know it yet." The thin boy tilted his head to the side, and when his hair slid out of his face, Blaine noticed he had grey, almost lavender eyes. Upon further scrutiny, he came to a conclusion.

"Cool contacts." Blaine complimented. The boy beamed.

"Thanks! Hey, is Kurt your boyfriend?" he asked. Kurt had no idea who these children WERE but apparently they knew him. He gave Blaine a look, and Blaine whispered to him.

"Warblers... Rockstars." Kurt nodded, it all starting to make sense. That was how these people knew Blaine and him. He had begun to worry he had met them and just forgotten.

"Oh, yes," Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own. "Kurt's my boyfriend." Kurt really wished he hadn't seen the slight droop in the lavender eyed boy's shoulders, because that meant that he liked Blaine. Which meant that Kurt wanted to kill him. Or at least sort of fatally wound him. But he didn't know if he could do that morally to someone younger and smaller than him. Kurt snapped out of his thoughts for a moment when he heard the little dark haired freshman giggling like an IDIOT at something Blaine had said. Ok, screw morals. Screw them in the ear. He was going to MURDER this child macking on his man!

"Blaine? Babe. Do you remember what you were thinking right before we came into the room?" Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder and murmured sultrily into his ear. Blaine shook his head in confusion.

"Then let me refresh your memory." Kurt grabbed Blaine's face firmly but gently in his hands, and pulled it to his own. Blaine was surprised at the spontaneity of his boyfriend, but he wasn't complaining. He would never complain about something like this. No possible way.

"Hmmmmmmmm," Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth loudly. Blaine's heart began racing faster than its already hummingbird speed, at the thought they might get caught. Couldn't Kurt turn it down in front of the children? But all worry and thoughts of that sort disappeared when Kurt put his hand on Blaine's hip and leaned into the kiss even further. He couldn't hold back a groan as Kurt climbed into his lap and wrapped his legs around Blaine, swirling his tongue inside his boyfriends mouth.

The two boys sitting to the left of the lavender eyed freshman were deep in conversation as he, Franc, and Gavin stared at the scene in front of them.

James, the freshman, spoke softly. "They're. So. Hot."

"Beautiful. They're gorgeous. It's beautiful." Gavin added, equally breathless.

"It's porn you guys. I feel like I'm watching live action porn..." Franc trailed off as he began to really hear the dirty noises the two boys were making. Kurt bit softly on Blaine's lip, and stretched it back before letting it snap back to place. Kurt trailed kisses down the corner of Blaine's mouth, over his jaw, over his throat, and down to the little hollow at the base of his neck, over his collar bone. Kurt swirled his tongue in the small dip eliciting a long deep moan from Blaine. "Kurt-" Blaine's attempt to speak was cut off by the feel of Kurt's soft lips against his own. Kurt leaned back onto the blanket, and pulled Blaine down on top of him. Blaine really really wished he had the will power to say no, but it was kind of hard when he didn't even have the will in the first place. And the way Kurt looked, all vulnerable and his on the floor, the flickering light of the hearth playing over the beautiful features of his beautiful boyfriend, Blaine's hormones surged into a frenzy.

He absolutely attacked Kurt's lips and face and neck with his lips teeth and tongue, dropping kisses like... like the hail salting the ground outside the very windows in the room. Blaine nibbled at the base of Kurt's neck, where it met his shoulder, and was rewarded with Kurt moaning loudly his name. Blaine slicked his tongue in the deliciously pink shell of Kurt's ear, eliciting a whimper of need. Blaine stifled the whimpers with his mouth, and the two boys kissed, embraced in each others arms.

It was perfect. In the darkness of the room, lit only by the fireplaces and some lanterns, Blaine and Kurt were practically invisible to people standing up, since they were in the shadows. Blaine broke the kiss to spoon Kurt. "Kurt, I love this. I can't believe being in a crowded room could feel so romantic. I'm actually glad for this hailstorm, and I hope the lights don't come on for a long long time." Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's shoulder, and wrapped his arms loosely around his waist. His head perked up when he heard a cry of "Nooooooooo!"

James was the one who had cried out. "Why did you have to say that? You jinxed it! Why'd you jinx it? No!" Blaine shook his head and laid his head back down in Kurt's shoulder, kissing there softly. Kurt sighed at the feel of the soft pecks, and knew that it would not be exaggerating to say he could stay like this forever. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed at the feel of Blaine's warmth, and and the fire's warmth and the feel of the tiny kisses being laid on his neck. And he realized that it was crazy that Wes was afraid of the dark when it was actually a blessing. And he realized how a fucking nnoying lights actually were when they came back on a moment after his previous thought. Cheers and groans sounded from the boys around them, before silencing at the sight of the lead Warbler with his boyfriend, the newest addition to their glee club, spooning on the floor. A shadow blocked the newly returned light from the two boys on the floor, and they looked up to see a portly old man in a suit. The headmaster. Crap.

"Blaine! Kurt! It's late now, and past curfew, so I'm forced to let you go to your rooms. But first thing tomorrow morning, before classes start, I want to see the both of you IN MY OFFICE!" His voice boomed even in the crowded room. The guilty boys nodded.

* * *

The blonde boy, and the Asian boy he had been talking to, stood up, and tried to take the blanket off the still sitting James. "NO! I mean, don't take it, please. I'll do it." James grabbed the handfuls of blanket from the two boys, who shrugged and left. James bunched up the blanket into a pile and set it in his lap, smirking at Franc and Gavin who were trying to inconspicuously clasp their hands at their fronts while they walked. James draped the blanket around his entire body, making it seem as if he was cold. As he walked out the door, he waved goodbye to the two older boys, who unable to return the gesture just glared at him.

* * *

Soooooooo that's chapter three! Hope you liked my OC's. Not all of them were gay, just the ones named. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ok, self promotion time. If you like Klaine or Wavid, you should read my other fics, because I love writing them! I would love a review from you, because I want to know what you think of this fic, as well as an idea on an interesting first for Blaine and Kurt. So please give me your suggestions, I will try my best to use it! Also, you should author alert me, because sometimes I come out with random one shots, that are probably going to be a random category, and hard to find by search. I love writing random oneshots, and if there is a story about glee you would like written, then please pm me. That is, if you like my writing. But yeah, just give me a storyline, as specific or vague as you like, and as long as it's Glee I will try to write it. It can be the most random story with the most random characters, from Puck and Emma to Will and Pavarotti. Omg, when I was writing Pavarotti the auto correct on my iPod almost changed it to lavatory... Yeah, but author alert me if you like my stories. I'm going to do my best to come out with a new chapter for this fic as well as a random oneshot each week. So story alert this fic if you like it, and please review with your ideas for a Blaine and Kurt first, and pm me with random oneshot ideas!


	4. First Time Baking, Ends Up Making Out

Chapter four! Thanks to all my subscribers and reviewers and favers, it means a lot. Hope you like this chapter, I hope my OC's didn't take away from the Klainliness. Warning, Wavid angst ahead.

* * *

Blaine, upon awakening from his restful sleep, was surprised to see Kurt hovering over him. Blaine made some grumbly just woke up noises, and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining the angel before him. As the porcelain skin, chestnut hair, and blue eyes... green, no, now they were gray. Well any way his face came into focus, and Blaine mumbled, "Kurt."

Unexpectedly, Kurt's face illuminated and he pounced on Blaine, wrapping him up in a tight hug. Blaine broke out into a smile, not knowing what was going on but liking it. A lot.

"Kurt?" Blaine spoke into the shoulder of his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry!" Kurt exclaimed, allowing Blaine breathing room. He cocked his head the side and pouted. "But the way you woke up, and the first thing you said was my name? It was so cute! I couldn't resist!" Blaine leaned back on his hands, locking his elbows and his shoulders pushed up, so he could get a good look at his boyfriend.

"Well someone's in a good mood today. Apparently you've forgotten that we got in trouble yesterday remember? For canoodling." Blaine poked Kurt in the chest.

"No! Nope! Not anymore! Guess what?" Kurt was knelt on Blaine's bed, sitting back on his feet. His hands were in his lap and he was bouncing up and down. Blaine smiled and shook his head.

"What?"

"There's giant chunks of hail everywhere and-"

"Oh. Well, that's not exactly something to be excited about." Blaine interrupted.

"Hush you! I'm not finished yet! Ok, so you know how the Head Masters office has a skylight? The one that shines right on the chair where the person sits if they've broken a rule or something?" Blaine nodded slowly. Kurt gushed. "It broke! A huge piece of hail just came CRASHING through it. It was beautiful. I wish I could have kept it in the freezer or something!"

"So we're not in trouble?"

"I went by already, and he told me to just forget about it, there was glass everywhere Blaine! And classes are canceled today. In the West wing of school, you know where all the required classes are. History, English, and Algebra?"

"Yes. Oh my god, don't tell me the windows broke! What about the biology labs and stuff! We'd need to evacuate the school if-!" Blaine was cut off when Kurt pressed a finger to his lips. Kurt pressed slightly on Blaine's mouth, and Blaine suddenly had the urge to lick the pale digit.

"The biology labs are in the South West wing, and they're fine. But yes, the windows are broken. Classes are canceled for a week until they can clean up!"

"But where will we go? What will we do all day?"

"Campus is still open. But it's near to impossible to drive. All the giant blocks of ice on the ground. It's ridiculous." Blaine twined his fingers into his messy curls, and looked at Kurt. At that moment a loud rapping was heard at the door of Blaine and Wes's shared dorm. A cry was heard from David.

"Open up! The door's locked!" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Wait, we always lock the door. How'd you get in? And you locked the door afterward?" Kurt nodded.

"I did. And Blaine, nail files have more than one purpose." Kurt smiled devilishly, and Blaine's eyebrows shot up at the knowledge that Kurt could pick locks. Kurt hopped off the bed and strode over to the door, smoothly opening the door as he greeted David.

"Whoa, last I checked you were MY roommate," David exclaimed. He peered over Kurt's shoulder and saw A rumpled Blaine waving from his seat on the bed. He waved back. "Not Blaine's," he added.

Kurt shrugged, and closed the door behind David as he walked into the room. David immediately beelined for Wes's bed and sat on the edge, Kurt resuming his position on Blaine's.

"Is he okay? He slept well right? No night mares or anything?" Kurt gave Blaine a look from under his eyelashes, with a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised. It was a look that could have been described as knowing, but Blaine didn't understand it.

"You did a good job comforting him. He was sleeping like a child the whole night. It was adorable. Wasn't he so cute Blaine? I just wanted to hug him." Blaine gave Kurt a confused look, but Kurt was too busy judging David's reaction, and was sure he didn't imagine the way David had stiffened slightly.

Kurt continued. "It's so nice that two boys can be such good friends David. You two are so close, just like Blaine and I. The fact that your both boys doesn't make you feel like you can't be close, and affectionate." Blaine bust out laughing.

"Affectionate! Ha! Ha! If you mean fist bumps and wrestling matches! Ha! Kurt, I'll show you affectionate." Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt, who happily returned it. But he broke away all too soon.

"Oh! Goodness! I just got an idea of what we could do today!" Blaine frowned and pouted.

"I thought we could just do this all day. Am I not entertaining enough for you Kurt?" Kurt shook his head and giggled.

"This is fun and all, but you're not even dressed!"

"I'll change! I'll take a shower! You should come with me." Blaine's facial expression grew wolfen, as he eyed Kurt excessively, coaxing out a chuckle from the other boy.

"Uhm, I don't think so. And anyways, what we're doing today will be much better. I promise. Meet me in the student kitchen at eleven. It's nine now. You have two hours. See you then!" Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek and scampered out the room and off into the hallway, ten feet out the room before the door even closed.

"What was that all about?" David asked. Blaine noticed he was absentmindedly running his fingers through the hair of the sleeping Wes.

"Kurt. Just Kurt. Kurt is so KURT, he's like no one else. Well I'm off to take a shower then!" Blaine hopped out of bed and went into the bathroom. In a minute, the water was on, and faint singing could be heard by David. David took this as a sign that Blaine couldn't hear outside the bathroom anymore, and he leaned over to wake up Wes, hovering over the smaller boy.

"Wes. Wes, wake up. Wes!" David watched in silent awe of how cute Wes was, as the boy attempted to rub away the sleep from his still closed eyes.

"Hhhmmm?" he murmured, and attempting to sit up, his lids still shut. This action, paired with the hovering David, did not end gracefully. Their heads knocked, and their necks twisted just so, and... their lips met.

It took a moment to register. Wes's eyes fluttered open, and he first thing he saw was a wide eyed David. They split apart immediately, shaking their heads. That didn't happen. They didn't kiss. They bumped faces. That was all. THAT WAS ALL.

"Uhm, er, there's no classes today cuz of the hail and so I wanted to ask you how you were feeling. But you look tired so I guess you can just sleep in then." David mumbled looking down at the bedspread. What WAS that fabric? He absolutely HAD to know. That's why he was staring at it. It wasn't like he was embarrased after their quasi kiss and couldn't make eye contact. Why would he be embarrassed? It was a lip bump, not a kiss. And even if it was a kiss, THEORETICALLY of course, it wasn't like he liked it. No way. Not even a little.

Wes laughed softly, obviously unaffected by their kis- LIP BUMP. He poked David's cheek, but let his finger linger there, keeping his fingertip lightly on his face.

"Hey, you woke me up to tell me I could sleep in? Am I the only one of us that finds that funny?" Wes grinned. David mumbled what sounded like an apology. "David? Why won't you look at me?" Wes asked and poked his face, leaving his finger where Dave's dimples were when he smiled. David wanted to scream. Did the bastard really not know? They had just kissed and he might have liked it and Wes seemed not to care- and WHAT the hell was he thinking! No! They didn't kiss! He didn't LIKE IT. And he sure as hell didn't FEEL anything. God, WHY was Wes touching his cheek. It tickled. He didn't like it. He didn't like Wes. Wed was stupid. So dumb. Why wouldn't Wes just shut up? Why wouldn't Wes just... Actually, maybe he didn't want to finish that thought. Maybe he wanted to leave.

"Dave? David? Sorry for bumping into you? Why are you pissed? I'm sorry? Did you want me to stay awake? Dave." The last word was spoken softly, and the rest of Wes's fingers joined his first on David's cheek, as he stroked his hand over David's jaw and cupped his chin, drawing his face up to look at Wes's.

David felt everything in his body near to explode with contradicting feelings, as his brain screamed NO in disgust at his nerve endings all over his body sent electric tingles of yes, ohhhhh yessss. His brain won out though and he snapped back to reality. He ripped his face out of Wes's hand. "Don't touch me. Maybe you should sleep. Maybe I should go sleep too. I uhm didn't sleep too well last night. See you... later." David mumbled as he crawled out of the bed and hurried out the door, because he knew he was blushing, and he didn't want Wes to see it, if it was at all visible.

Wes felt a strange feeling grip his chest. He couldn't put his finger on it, pardon the pun, but he didn't like it. He sighed out the tense breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Falling back onto his pillow and closing his eyes, a word came to him as he slipped back into unconsciousness. The one word that described exactly how he felt. Lonely.

* * *

"Ok, I'm here," Blaine gestured to the room he and Kurt were in. It was eleven and Blaine had arrived right on the dot. He noticed some paper grocery bags on the counter behind Kurt. "What's in those?" He looked at Kurt who clapped his hands in what could only be described as delight.

"Cake! Well the ingredients to make one anyway. Do you know how to bake?" Blaine's eyes grew wide and he shook his head, looking to leave the room.

"Do we really...? I mean, we could just go back to my room and-" Blaine looked around as if to make sure no one was in the room.

"And do WHAT exactly Blaine?" Kurt crossed his arms and put his weight on one foot, angling his hip.

"You knowwwwww," Blaine teased, snaking his arm around Kurt's waist, and pulling the boy toward him. Kurt turned away, so Blaine couldn't kiss his lips. Blaine latched onto the creamy patch of neck Kurt had exposed instead, causing him to cry out.

"Ahhhh, Blaine! Stop!" Kurt tried his best but the words came out as moans. Blaine nuzzled deeper into Kurt's neck, kissing and nibbling and running his nose along the sensitive skin, inhaling his fresh clean scent, that mingled with the faint sweet musk of his skin. Kurt had since lost the ability and desire to stop Blaine. Until the damn door creaked open.

"Whoa, THAT is not what the student kitchen is for you guys." A boy with white blond hair with a fuchsia patch in it scolded Kurt and Blaine. Kurt blushed and squeezed his eyes shut, while Blaine's eyes froze wide, and he stopped going vamp on Kurt.

"S-sor-sorry." Blaine stuttered at the boy he recognized as a senior. The boy shrugged.

"Me and some other guys were bored, so we wanted to make cupcakes. But if we're intruding..." The boy gave an apologetic look to what must have been his friends outside the room.

Kurt shook his head furiously. "No, NO. Not at all. We were just about to start making cream puffs!" Kurt stammered as he saw a smirk over take the boys face.

"Never heard it called that before. Interesting. But you don't mind then?" Kurt blushed miraculously harder. He hadn't meant it like that! The blonde boy motioned for the rest of the boys to come in, paper bags much like Kurt's own in their arms. Kurt didn't recognize the Asian boy with a blue streak in his shiny hair who reminded him of Tina. He did recognize a fellow junior, Gabe, with brown hair to his shoulders and striking green eyes who's beauty was dimmed by the gosh darn hair that always covered them.

The last three boys, each with cooking pans and utensils such as measuring cups and spoons in their hands, Kurt sure as hell recognized. It JUST so happened to be those three underclassmen from just yesterday. He knew that this day was turning out too well to be true.

"Whoa! Hi! Hey you guys!" Franc greeted the boys.

"Yeah, hi." Gavin added, acting like what they had seen yesterday hadn't happened. But it was beyond awkward for Kurt, who realized he had had... relations with Blaine right in front of these boys, in a primitive show of ownership. Which he was regretting so very much.

James, the youngest, took it upon himself to address the big ass pink polka dotted winged ELEPHANT in the room. "Well isn't it our own very Dalton Academy Pornstars?" He smirked. "Nice seeing you. This sure is an interesting setting. What was your inspiration?"

The two seniors and Gabe gave James a confused look, especially as Kurt, Blaine, Franc and Gavin began to blush.

"Ishhhhhhh! Shut up James!" Franc scolded, placing his hand over the mouth of the younger boy. Gavin turned back to the other boys.

"He's a child. A stupid child. Probably had too much of an energy drink or something. Pay him no mind. Not even a brain cell! You don't even know him okay?" Gavin laughed awkwardly before glaring at James.

Kurt turned to Blaine, fully ignoring the boys. "Let's begin shall we? Please." Blaine shook his head.

"Kurt, I really don't know how to cook." Blaine whimpered.

"Oh come on. Everyone knows how to cook SOMETHING." Kurt gave Blaine a look.

"I failed culinary arts Kurt." Kurt's eyes grew wide at the straight A student.

"No way. How?" Blaine shrugged. "But you're so good at chemistry and measuring, and this is so much easier!"

"Well, my food turned out tasting like shit. It was so bad."

"What about boiling spaghetti?" Kurt was desperate that Blaine have some ability with a stove/ oven.

" I burned WATER! I put the water on the stove and left for like two minutes, and when I got back, the water was all gone, and the bottom of the pot was burnt." Kurt cried out at Blaine.

"You never just LEAVE a pot of water heating on the stove! You have to stay and make sure it's boiling!" Blaine hunched down, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his sweatpants.

"See! I told you I suck at it! I don't want to make myself look stupid in front of you Kurt. This is really embarrassing for me." Kurt swore he could see tears glittering in Blaine's eyes. Oh no.

"I'm usually so good at EVERYTHING Kurt! But when it comes to making food, I'm a failure. I grew up with maids and a cook, and I never needed to prepare food for myself. Here at Dalton, they have a kitchen that's open twenty hours a day, and restaurants within short driving distance. So I never learned to cook, and I can't. One time, when I was fifteen, I tried making a cake from a box for my mom's birthday, and it turned out so horribly. She ate one bite, and I knew she would have eaten the whole piece if I hadn't taken it from her and tossed it on with the rest in the trash. My dad said cooking was women's work, and that by not being able to make a cake, meant I was less of a fag than he thought I was. He meant it as a COMPLIMENT Kurt. But really, it just made me feel like I belonged in the trash with the cake. I couldn't even make my mom a cake on her birthday, I failed, and my dad complimented my on my failure by connecting it with my sexuality. It was so horrible. I made it worse by leaving the table. My older brother said he talked to my dad, and my sister who was ten at the time asked why Daddy had made Blaine cry. I cried Kurt. To top it off, I cried leaving the table. It hurts so much Kurt. The littlest things, they hurt, and now I can't be in a kitchen without thinking of that. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Kurt. I'll try. I'll try for you though." Tears were streaming down Blaine's face. He never EVER unloaded his feelings to anyone. He was the one that people came to. Other than his nightly phone calls to his mother, and weekly ones to his older brother, he didn't talk about his problems to anyone. And here, in front of his boyfriend, and six people he barely knew, he was near to sobbing.

Blaine felt a pair of skinny arms flung around his waist, and head bury itself into his side.

"I'msosorry!" James bawled into Blaine's shirt. "About the cake! And your Dad! And you cried! Awhhhhh!" James was legitimately crying into Blaine's side. He remained there until Franc and Gavin took it upon themselves to pluck the sobbing fourteen year old off of Blaine.

"Shut up James." Franc hissed.

"You'll cry your contacts out mate." Gavin attempting to console James, rubbing his back.

"BwaaAaaaah! Blaine is a good person! He doesn't deserve it! He's so strong and brave and amazing! Hug him Kurt!" James flailed. "Hug him and never let him go!" Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms, and embraced him.

"I'm sorry babe. But you have to let go of that okay? We're gonna make cake and cookies and whatever you want, and we are going to have a GREAT time. Promise." Blaine sniffled and nodded into Kurt's shoulder.

"YAYEEEEH! AWLLLL BETTER!" James screamed, hugging himself, oblivious to the looks he was getting from the other boys.

* * *

" I always KNEW! You were a bad boy, I used to think, that it was COOL! You took me DOWN! Just like a Rob Roy, but now I'm coming onto YOU!" James made his hands into claws as he sang, which he proceeded to sink into the shoulders of the blond boy mixing cake batter. He screamed and elbowed James reflexively, catching him in the chest.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" He howled, clutching his torso, but no one denied he deserved it.

"Please don't sing Ke$ha leaks while we're baking. We may be gay, but we have standards. Get Zoï's iPod and put it on Zoï's Lady Gaga playlist if you please."

"Well what if I don't please? And don't talk about yourself in third person Zoï, it's creepy."

"The Zoï will have no choice but to bake you into the cake he's making." Zoï continued, speaking about himself as if he wasn't there. James wouldn't put it past him to actually bake him into the cake, he had seen the type of books Zoï read. Not for nighttime reading, that's for sure.

"Wait," Kurt overheard the convo. "Your name is Zoey? Cool, how's it spelled?" He asked. Zoï turned to face Kurt, brushing a piece of hair back into the blonde mass that was hairsprayed up toward the ceiling.

"Yes, thank you very much. And it changes. But it always has those two little dots above the ending vowel. Right now it's spelled Z-o-ï, I spell it that way because it looks interesting."

Kurt nodded. James brought Zoï his iPod and put it on the table, and corrected Zoï. He spoke to Kurt.

"He SPELLS it that way because the ï looks like a PENIS." James crossed his arms sassily, smiling as Blaine burst into laughter. Kurt couldn't help the grin that twitched at the corners of his mouth.

"You perverted little DEMON!" Zoï smacked James's shoulder. James pretended to moan.

"Ooh, baby! Do that again! Except lower." He spoke sultrily at the senior who exploded.

"No! You are disgusting! Out of my kitchen! Out!" James giggled and scampered off, but remained in the kitchen. Franc and Gavin stood in front of James, shielding him from the wrath of the infuriated boy.

"We'll make sure he behaves!" Franc pleaded with Zoï.

"Yeah! Promise!" Gavin agreed, whispering something in James's ear. James eyes grew wide, and he plopped onto the floor in shock.

"How did you do that? What did you say?" Zoï was desperate to know.

"Well there's these videos..." Gavin began.

"That we make him watch..." Franc added.

"If he misbehaves..." Gavin spoke as if a horror movie voice over.

"You see his brother..." Franc continued.

"Makes a lot of money..."

"He's an actor..."

"And he needs to make a living..."

"And so he sends James his... movies, so he can advertise them. And a lot of boys order them actually. They're very, high quality. We've each bought a few."

"But James doesn't enjoy them.

"So we make him watch them..."

"Whenever he misbehaves." Gavin ended. Zoï covered his mouth, Blaine blushed, Kurt gave them a confused look. The Asian boy, Kent, turned to look at Franc and Gavin.

"What? What movies? Why doesn't he like the movies? I'm lost."

"His brother is an AV actor, and those two terrorize him by forcing him to watch the porns he's been in. And his brother will do anything on camera. ANYTHING." Gabe refused to make eye contact with Kent as he answered him, focusing his attention on the cake icing he was mixing.

"Oh. My. God." Kurt dropped the spoon he was holding into the bowl. Blaine burst out laughing.

"Hey, it's money, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Sex is art, just like any other media. Bukkake is the painting of a human canvas. On camera it's no different than watching Bob Ross." Blaine smacked the table in mirth, laughing so hard he had to hold the table to keep upright. Kurt made sure to note that sugar in large quantities, such as the cumulative eating of probably a bowl of frosting, was no good for Blaine. It made him hyper, and giggly.

Gabe shrugged, his cool personality coming out when he was around people he was comfortable with, unlike the shy shell he usually wore. "Just sayin'."

* * *

"Set the timer for forty minutes and there! Soon we'll have a delicious chocolate cake!" Kurt gushed, every baked good he made treated like a child. Ok, that sounds creepy, but he worked hard and loved the food he baked. Blaine was sitting at the table next to the counter they had been working at, and was cleaning the frosting spoon, his tongue bright pink against the dark brown goo.

Kurt stared at Blaine as he licked a clean stripe up the middle of the back of the spoon, before sliding his tongue down the side, and back up the other side. A particularly stubborn spot of frosting would not come off the spoon, so Blaine scooped it onto his finger, and wrapped his mouth over the chocolate coated appendage. Completely focused on cleaning off his finger, he didn't notice Kurt slide into the seat next to him. Blaine looked up only as he saw Kurt dip his own finger in the chocolate frosting and eat it off. He did so again and again as Blaine paid more and more attention, swearing that Kurt sucked slower, and sexier, and the room got fucking HOTTER each time. Not able to restrain himself, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, and dipped it for him, licking Kurt's hand clean.

Blaine lapped at Kurt's fingertip, clearing away most of the icing, before placing the finger inside his mouth, and sucking hard on it, getting every last bit of chocolate taste, leaving only the delicious flavor of Kurt's flesh. Ahh, chocolate covered Kurt. His new favorite food.

Kurt blushed as Blaine continued to stroke his tingling fingertip with his tongue, until there absolutely COULDN'T be any frosting left. Kurt squirmed in his seat. "Blaine?" Kurt whimpered, trying to mask the moans he so desperately wanted to release. "I-I think it's clean now," Kurt tried to coax Blaine's suckling mouth away from his hand.

"James pants sure as hell aren't though. Clean that is." Gavin teased the short brunette, who was staring transfixed at the two boys. He didn't seem to hear Gavin though.

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand, and grasped it with his own, sliding his other hand around Kurt's waist and pushing him up onto the table, before straddling him and running his fingers through the hair of a non complaining Kurt. Blaine puzzled himself into Kurt, and latched his mouth onto Kurt's, suckling like on his finger. Deja vu.

"That's not what tables are for!" Franc cried out. "People have cooking classes and need those tables for table duties! Not dirty dirty boy sex!" Blaine and Kurt seemed not to hear, and smiled and murmured incoherently in pleasure. Blaine in a stroke of daring licked up behind Kurt's ear, and nibbled on the sensitive edge of his reddening ear. Kurt moaned deeply in a way that was hotter than all of the other noises he had ever made COMBINED. Blaine nuzzled deep into Kurt's sweet tasting neck, and sucked and nibbled a hickey into his otherwise unmarred skin. Kurt threw his head back involuntarily to allow it.

Gavin elbowed James. "This looks strangely familiar, hmmm... Oh! Ah! Cue your BROTHER James." Franc bitch slapped Gavin.

"You disgust me." Franc shook his head.

"It's why you love me." Gavin popped his foot up behind him and clasped his hands over his chest.

"Ha, you wish."

"Come on, you know you can't resist," Gavin shook his teenage ass, "Give momma a kiss!" Gavin threw his arms around Franc and pressed a fat sloppy kiss on his cheek. Franc blushed and his eyes squeezed shut until Gavin let go of him, the Australian boy equally flushed.

"P-p-perv!" Franc blurted. He looked away from the other sophomore and ran a finger through his short loose curls.

"Sorry," Gavin apologized, looking at the back of Franc's head. "Got uh, carried away?" He alway hotspur when he was flustered. Now was one of this times.

"Uhm, Kay." Franc nodded, his face still turned from Gavin. Gavin could see the skin redden at the base of Franc's neck, where the hair was too short to cover it.

"Franc, you're blushing." Gavin put his arm around the shoulders of his best friend.

"Shuttup." Franc looked down and away from Gavin.

"Ohkay." Gavin complied. Franc was surprised he didn't retort, but didn't say anything. Didn't say anything at all.

* * *

Kurt couldn't think of a single thing that could ruin this moment. He was oblivious to everything, the world a snowy blur faded in the back of his consciousness. At the front of his attention were Blaine's lips, his teeth, tongue, face. Right now he was focused on Blaine. But there was this noise coming from the blurred white. This tiny but irritating noise. It seemed to get louder and louder. And there were voices it seemed. Yelling. Why were they yelling?

Wait, that sounded like the timer. The cake was ready. The cake had BEEN ready.

Oh shit. The cake.

* * *

"Kurt! Blaine! Guys! Your cake!" Franc yelled.

"Your cake mate! It's burning!" Gavin pleaded at Kurt.

"Fuck the burning cake, this is HOTTER." James said.

Kurt ignored the last comment, and rolled off the table, rescuing the cake from being an overdone catastrophe.

"The cake is okay," he consoled the boys, who golf clapped appreciatively.

"Ooh! When it cools can we eat it?" Blaine could smell the cake's delectable scent.

"Actually, I think we should give it to Head master Hupp. You know, to say sorry about his office and all. If that's okay?" Kurt asked.

"Good idea. I had fun baking it, and I guess I've had enough sugar for today. Also, now we can spend our time making out instead of eating." Blaine smiled at Kurt mischievously.

Kurt returned Blaine's grin. "Exactly."

* * *

Soooooooo, there's the fourth chapter? Love? Not so much? I heart food fics, and this chapter was my attempt at writing one. It's not the best, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, whether or not you liked it. Please visit my profile for more stories and instructions on how to get a fic you would like written. Thanks for reading! And thanks to all who review. Oh, by the way, those of you who feel my story is worth favoriting or alerting, and don't review, why? Reviews make me write more, which is what you probably want since your alerting. So please review, especially if you are taking the time to alert or favorite. Is a few measly words from you too much to ask in return for a couple thousand from me? I think not.

P.S. Wholly crap this was long. Nearly 5000 words and eleven pages!


	5. First Time Shirtless Making It Hurt Less

I am so so SO sorry for not updating. I've been having issues I really don't want to go into at the moment, so this fic kind of got put on hold. The good news is that I got my own computer, so now I can update regularly! Yay!

* * *

"Mmmmm, you smell so good Blaine," Kurt moaned, burying his face into Blaine's sweet musky neck. " I could stay here forever."

"Oh no you don't!" Blaine cupped Kurt's face and pulled him up so they were eye level, before closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt was so over all the blushing and surprise and innocent romantic purity he had believed in not a month ago. Now, here in the dorm room of his boyfriend, the aftermath of a hailstorm being repaired still which meant they didn't have to go to class for another couple of days, Kurt knew the truth. Medieval romances were nothing like real ones, because real ones weren't so perfect and story book fairy tale. Fairy tales were fucking bullshit, and the real thing was so much better.

"When are David and Wes getting back?" Kurt struggled to break the kiss with Blaine's fingers so tightly woven into his hair, anchoring their faces together.

"They left? Didn't notice. It was probably around the time you started licking behind my ear. I was too busy seeing stars to see them go." Blaine stroked Kurt's face as he spoke, feeling the skin warm under his touch. Kurt smacked Blaine.

"You are shameless. Don't talk about it like that!"

"Why? There's nothing to be ashamed of, and I'm talking about it because it was fucking _hot_ Kurt." Blaine smirked at his boyfriends expression of not knowing what to say.

"I think we should try something new today. You up for that?" Blaine's cool calmness made Kurt's eyes widen. He spoke as if he was talking about ice cream or something, and Kurt wasn't even sure when he meant.

"Wh-wha? Like… as in… I don't think I'm…" Kurt mumbled and looked down at Blaine's bed, which they were sitting on. Bad idea. They were both on the bed… and Blaine was talking about… and oh he wasn't ready! But he loved Blaine and wasn't that what people did when they loved each other? The pamphlets hadn't said anything about this!

Blaine noticed Kurt's sudden uncomfortability and took one of Kurt's hands in his own. "Kurt, what's wrong? I was just asking to know if you would be ok if… shit." Kurt's face grew red and his eyes grew wet. He couldn't help thoughts of Karofsky flooding his mind, the way he had kissed him, the way he had touched his chest. He was tainted. How could Blaine be with him?

"No Kurt! No! Not that! Oh God no! Not that I don't want to… but like later! Not now! Shit, I'm sorry! Did you feel like I was pressuring you..? I would never, Kurt. Kurt, I'm sorry, and after all you've… Shit, shit… Damn it. Never mind okay? Never mind. It was stupid of me. I should have waited until you told me you were ready to… never mind." Kurt sniffled and dragged his arm over his eyes.

"I-it-s f-fi-ine." Kurt took a deep breath and tried again to speak. " It's _fine_ Blaine. I just, really need some fucking coffee right now. Caffeine deprivation makes me bipolar. And we haven't been able to leave the school building for _days_, I'm freaking out. I'm sorry."

"I would so go to the Lima Bean in the cold just to supplement your coffee addiction babe, but it's closed. And there's no coffee in this room. After seeing what caffeine does to Wes, I banned it from mine and David's rooms." Blaine shook his head at the memory of a hyper Wes. "The worst thing is, it somehow manages to stay in his system for forty hours. He didn't sleep for two nights. So, sorry."

"Well, what was your idea then? I promise I won't get upset." Kurt tried to catch Blaine's eyes with his own, but Blaine looked down. He scooted to the edge of the bed and dangled his legs off of it.

"It's stupid." Kurt tried to grab Blaine's face to get his attention, but Blaine refused to look anywhere but his lap. Kurt laid his head in Blaine's lap, to force him to look at him. Blaine couldn't help but smile. Kurt was adorable.

"Whaaaaaat? Tell me! Or I'll start crying again." Kurt demanded like a toddler.

"I just… I wanted to know if you'd like it if…" Blaine turned red, his confidence dissipated.

"If we _what_ Blaine?" Kurt sighed, exasperated.

"If we took our shirts off while we made out!" Blaine spoke fast before looking at Kurt's wide eyed stare. Blaine covered his red face with his hands and looked down again. He didn't look up for a minute and he heard the bed move next to him, where Kurt was. A moment later he felt a tugging at the collar of his polo shirt. He felt Kurt's hands as they brushed against his wrists and realized that Kurt was UNbuttoning the buttons. But he was struggling to undo them with Blaine's hands in the way. He removed his hands from his face to look at his boyfriend in front of him, happily surprised to see him shirtless. They stared at each other for a moment before Blaine broke the silence.

"Hi, Kurt."

"Hi. "Here, I'll do it." Blaine picked Kurt's hands off and undid the shirt buttons, before pulling of the shirt in on fluid motion that had Kurt in a trance. He couldn't help but gaze in awe as the creamy smooth flesh and taut muscle was exposed inch by delicious inch until it was all there in front of him.

Kurt did not merely drink in the sight of his boyfriend; he guzzled it, his eyes racing like his heart. He looked over the muscular back and arms, the toned, somehow sexy shoulders, the defined pecs and small pert brown nipples. He let his gaze travel lower over Blaine's faint six pack, and the trail of dark brown hairs that lead down to uncharted territory. This uncharted territory remained in Blaine's pants for the time being, but that in no way stopped Kurt from looking. He saw it move a little, and he turned red, his eyes flicking to Blaine's face. By the hungry look in Blaine's eyes, Kurt was pretty sure the movement hadn't been imagined.

Blaine all but attacked Kurt, grabbing his face and pulling to his own, groaning loudly when Kurt's hand brushed his chest in the absence of the shirt front he usually grabbed. Kurt rubbed Blaine's chest for a moment as they kissed, finally deciding to slide his hand around Blaine's ribcage under his arm, and onto Blaine's back. Blaine shuddered and moaned, Kurt's hand was so cold, and he was so sensitive there, but it felt so damn _good_.

Blaine unwound his hand from Kurt's hair to run his fingertips behind Kurt's ear, over his cheek, down his neck, before resting it on Kurt's chest, Kurt's nipple between Blaine's thumb and forefinger. Kurt whimpered. He didn't know why, and it didn't make any sense, but he wanted Blaine to touch it. He wanted so badly for Blaine to touch. He just felt like he really needed it to be touched.

Kurt's whimper had told Blaine he had been right, and that he was doing ok. He teased Kurt, sliding his hand down and away, hearing Kurt sigh in disappointment. He ran his fingertip down Kurt's sternum, before sliding his finger to the side, resting it beside Kurt's nipple. He circled the small nub, grinning as Kurt moaned and whimpered under him, squirming.

"Do you want me to do this?" Blaine pinched both the small nubs in his fingers, and rolled them gently. Kurt threw his head back into the bed under him, and bucked hard, nearly tossing Blaine off. "Whoa! Maybe I should stop." Blaine said teasingly. Kurt whined.

"Noooooo! Don't stooooop! It feels so good!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands and placed them over his chest. Blaine smirked.

"Now who's the shameless one? Damn Kurt, I like you horny. You just come undone, you've never tried this yourself before?"

Kurt was panting, "N-no? Why would I? Oh god Blaine please just-!" Kurt was silenced by Blaine's mouth on his own. He moaned as Blaine started to move his hands which were trapped between them. He whimpered and moaned in pleasure until he felt the sensitive nubs start to grow sore.

"Oh-ok Blaine, that's enough. My turn." Blane rolled off of Kurt, and Kurt straddled his boyfriend, looking him deep in the eyes. Blaine looked back at Kurt, stunned by his stare at first, but then his gaze lowered and he smirked.

"Looks like someone is enjoying this." Kurt looked down at his lap, and blushed at his hard on that Blaine was talking about.

"Sorry." He cheeped.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? You're not the only one." And shameless Blaine made another cameo, reaching his for his jeans, sliding his hand under Kurt to do so. He grabbed his bulge and squeezed for a second before sliding his hand back out partway. He slid his hand toward denim again and rubbed Kurt's thigh. "See? But if you don't like it then.." Kurt silenced Blaine with his tongue, running his hands all over the torso beneath him. He glided his hand lower, lower, swirling around the inside of Blaine's navel before playing with the soft, fine hairs that coated Blaine's lower abdomen. He took Blaine by surprise by pulling back from the kiss, sliding the leather flap of Blaine's belt out of its buckle, and loop by loop removing the belt from his jeans.

"Kurt, what are you…?" Blaine looked up at his boyfriend.

"Taking off your pants stupid," Kurt snapped. "It was supposed to be all sexy but then you had to talk and ruin it."

"Sorry. Why?" Blaine asked.

"Why? Because I want to wear them that's why." Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt, the monarch of sarcasm. "Why do you fucking think Blaine?"

"Cuz you want meh." Blaine made limp claws at Kurt, and scrabbled at Kurt's chest with his knuckles. "Rawr." Kurt tried his best to keep his frown, but couldn't help busting into giggles.

"Seriously? I hate you! You so ruined the mood!" Kurt tried to be mad but he ended up smiling and laying down next to Blaine.

"Sorry. Tiger kitteh doesn't want no pants a less ness. Tiger kitteh jus' wans to cuddle." Kurt shook his head at the sudden mood change in his boyfriend.

"Tiger kitty? What the hell?" Blaine placed Kurt's arms over himself, and snuggled into Kurt and sighed.

"If you start purring I will kick you." Kurt broke the quiet.

"Wherrrrrrre?" Blaine rolled the r.

"SOMEwhere."

"PurrrrrOWch!" Blaine pressed his luck and got kneed in the stomach. He gave Kurt a wounded look before scoffing. "Tiger kitteh is going to SCRATCH you now, unless you kiss it better."

"So, scratch me." Kurt shrugged. Blaine shook his head.

"Actually, _Blaine_ will give you a hickey if you don't kiss it better."

"It's scarf weather Blaine."

"I'll put it on your forehead then! Try and cover that up!"

"Makeup, there's makeup for that."

"Well then…" Blaine thought for a moment. " I'll tickle you. I'll tickle you if you don't kiss it better." Blaine wriggled his fingers at Kurt whose eyes grew wide.

"No! No don't! Fine! Fine I'll kiss it! Where does it hurt!" Kurt pleaded at Blaine.

Blaine poked his stomach.

"You have to kiss right by my finger okay?" Kurt nodded. Blaine placed his finged right above his navel, and just as Kurt was leaning to kiss it moved his finger down ever so slightly.

"Hey!" Kurt complained.

"You have to kiss right by my finger, wherever it stops. Or I will tickle you Kurt." Kurt sighed, and decided this was better than being tickled. Blaine slid his finger lower and lower, and Kurt's head followed. Blaine grinned devilishly and cupped his package to see how far he could push Kurt. Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"Fucking serious Blaine? No." Kurt shook his head. Blaine used his free hand to make tickling motions at Kurt who complied and leaned in to kiss Blaine's crotch. Right before he did the door flew open.

* * *

"Shit!" Blaine, David and Wes all cried in unison. Blaine sat up quickly and accidentally buried Kurt's face in his lap.

"Gmfh!" Kurt cried out, before getting out of Blaine's crotch and turning to look at the boys who just entered the room.

"Is this what you do in our room when I'm gone Blaine?" Wes screamed.

"Uh, it's not what it looks like!" Blaine cried out, turning red all the way to his exposed chest.

"Oh really? Really? Then why are you shirtless and why the hell was Kurt's face where Kurt's face was? Cuz it _looks_ like he was about to suck you off!" Blaine winced, not wanting to look at Kurt.

"Don't _call_ it that."

"Well whatever you call it, he was about to put your WEINER in his mouth! On my bed! Why mine?"

"Wes, calm down. They didn't do anything. Maybe we should goooooo…" David put his arm around Wes's shoulders. Wes seemed to melt a little.

"But they..,! Okay, fine." David steered Wes out of the room, and apologized.

"Sorry about him. He has issues. But please try to keep your shirts on and the bonerness to a minimum when you're behind unlocked doors?" Having forgotten their half nudity and… other stuff, Blaine and Kurt looked down and blushed.

"You still haven't kissed it better." Blaine reminded Kurt as they finished dressing. His reply was a pillow to the head.

* * *

So? Did you like chapter five? Did you see the most recent episode of Glee? Oh my god, I was at my friends house, and I had to repeat the kiss like twice! Oh, and I also was laughing so hard and had to repeat the part where Blaine said. "From what Kurt had told me about New Directions…" Because what me and my friends hear is, "From what Kurt had told me about Nude Erections." And don't get me started on Aural "Oral" Intensity. Ok, when the episode ended, on the inside I was screaming, "They're canon! They're canon!" Not even joking. The part where Blaine was talking about how adorable Kurt was, killed me. I was dying. I'm am gonna die unless April 12 gets here now! But it's the day after my birthday! For my birthday I get Glee yay! Thanks for reading!

**AAN: **(Additional Authors Note.) I fixed the part where fanfiction didn't post what Blaine said to Kurt and all that was there was an !, to find out what he said, read it!) Oh, and ignore the review I left, because it didn't post _there_ either. Ugh.


	6. Weird Make Out Session First Confession

Chapter 6, here it is! It's long, but I think it's okay that way. Please know that things of a more sexual nature than other chapters happen in this chapter, but I don't think it needs an M rating yet. Not much Wavid in this chapter, but there is some if you have a magnifying glass.

* * *

"We're going to Wes's house this weekend Kurt." Blaine spoke at his boyfriend, his attention on the phone he was holding in his hands. Kurt sat down by Blaine on the bed and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Do I not get a say in this?" Kurt asked Blaine, his eyebrows drawing together as he frowned.

"Why would you not go? Believe me, you want to go." Blaine spoke in a serious tone, his gaze boring into Kurt.

"Well, I have a lot of homework, my teachers have been bombarding us with assignments ever since school opened back up this week, since we had the week off."

"It's Friday! No one does homework on Friday!" Blaine threw his hands in the air.

"I do."

"Well today, you are going to Wes's house." Blaine smiled at Kurt who frowned at him.

"No. Any other day, but really Blaine, I can't. I don't mind you going. Have fun."

"Kurt! You have to!" Blaine gripped Kurt's shoulders and shook him.

"Why? What's so great about Wes's house anyway? No offense to Wes." Kurt motioned over to the boy whose house was in mention; he was sitting by David on the couch.

"None taken. Leave him alone. He doesn't have to go." Wes scolded.

"Doesn't have to…?" Blaine spluttered.

"Thank you Wes, I mean it's not like I can't go another time."

"Kurt, Wes's house is a place you want to go _any_ chance you _get_. Believe me."

"So true." David agreed.

"See! David understands." Kurt shook his head. "Oh my god. Ohmygod DAVID! DAVID talk some sense into this boy because he does not _understand_." Blaine turned Kurt toward David who propped his chin on the edge of the back of the couch to look at the boys.

"Kurt, Wes's house is the house to BE at. It is humongous, and has all these rooms. There's a basketball court, a pool, a freaking movie theater, a fridge that is full of the most delicious food EVER, his videogame collection rivals the stores, his parents are barely home, he has the most epic parties…

"Um, okay, that sounds nice and all…" Kurt began but David was still going.

"He has five dogs, two cats, twelve birds, a chinchilla, a miniature pig, and a snake. Oh, and mice to feed the snake," Kurt's nose wrinkled. "And this super awesome fish tank. He has maids for everything; all the bathrooms in his house are huge, including the one in his room which has a HOT TUB. Jeezus! I almost forgot, he has a personal masseuse! And a 120 inch tv in his living room. Oh, and a trampoline! And it's a four floor house with an elevator and banisters that are the BEST to slide down. Ooh! And a trampoline!

"Cool!" Kurt said chipperly. "But…"

"His mom, is a fashion designer, and she has a closet full of her designs. His older sister has been on Broadway and starred in many of the productions which he has illegal video of rehearsals from, and his house was decorated professionally." Blaine nudged Kurt as he spoke who seemed swayed slightly.

"Um, well, I but…"

"That hot tub can comfortably fit like seven people, and it's scented, and its soooo niiice." Blaine moaned at the memory of being in the rose smelling bubbles.

"Home. Work." Kurt was more reminding himself than Blaine.

"There's this guest room? And the bed is a water bed and _so so_ _comfortable_. You never want to leave. And a vibrating couch. I have no idea where that came from, but sitting on it feels like a-" Blaine was cut off by a flustered Kurt and a grossed out Wes.

"Blaine!" They complained in unison.

"_Sorry._ But I won't stop till Kurt says he'll go." Blaine said defiantly.

"Well, I've never seen a mini pig before. I bet it's pretty damn cute." Kurt spoke hesitantly.

"It is! Thank you Kurt! God I love you!" Blaine threw his arms around Kurt.

"Yeah, but what about me?" Wes pouted. Blaine waved at Wes from his embrace with Kurt.

"Yeah, yeah, you're great too, you can kiss David or something." Blaine dismissed the Asian boy, who gasped and covered his mouth before turning red.

* * *

"No, you are not all taking my car!" Wes stamped the ground much like a thirteen-year-old girl denied the right to go out with her friends. The six boys, Wes, David, Kurt, Blaine, as well as Gabe and their friend Nathan all stood outside Wes's car that was repaired from the hail, but only sat five.

"None of the rest of us want to drive Wes, we're all going to the same place, let's be fuel efficient and just all go together." David tried to calm Wes down.

"It's okay, I don't have to go, really, it's fine." Kurt reassured Wes, slipping his hand out of Blaine's and preparing to return to his dorm.

"No!" Blaine re grasped his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it. "Kurt, you can sit on my lap." Wes shrugged, satisfied, especially because David's hand was on his arm. Wait, what?

"Erm Blaine? You, uh sure? I mean, I'm taller than you and I don't wanna hurt you…" Kurt mumbled. Blaine nodded firmly.

"Of course I'm sure! Really." Blaine pulled Kurt's hand up to his own chest, wrapping his hands around the neck of his boyfriend, and gave Kurt a small peck on the mouth, which Kurt returned, but with a little more passion… and tongue.

"Ack! Ew! Stop it! There will be none of that in my car! Kapiesh?" Wes freaked, until David rubbed his shoulder a little to calm him down.

"Mmmmm," Blaine held up a finger in Wes's general direction, his eyes still closed, and lips still on Kurt's. He broke away slowly, causing Kurt to let out a little sigh. "Yeah, uh huh. Right Wes. Okay."

* * *

"Dude, how long have you two been together?" Nathan, sitting between Gabe who was looking out the window, and Blaine on whose lap Kurt was sitting. Nathan was straight, but completely okay with homosexuality, a rare trait to find in sporty boys like him. With his comfort around the couple, as well as light brown skaterish hair, blue eyes, and geeky demeanor, he reminded Kurt of a pre hair dyed Sam.

"About two months. But we've known each other since fall." Blaine couldn't help the grin that overtook his face. Kurt's attention was elsewhere; he talked to David as Wes drove.

"Hey, hey man," The volume of Nathan's voice dropped. "How far have you gone?" Blaine's mouth dropped at the question before he started blushing deeply. He was suddenly aware of just how sexual this seating arrangement was, and mumbled softly at Nathan.

"I-Isn't that kinda personal? I don't think I'm really up for sharing that kind of information." Shameless Blaine retreated back into the cold dark depths from which he came, shy dapper Blaine emerging.

"Come _on_, I won't tell."

Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Second base, about a week ago."

"Get some! How was it?"

"Amazing, but Wes and David walked in on us." Nathan grimaced.

"Shit, that sucks. Well what about your…" Blaine glanced around at all the other boys in the car, none of which were paying attention to them.

"It's okay. We haven't really done enough for me to… you _know_." Blaine cocked his head and glanced to the side.

"Just remember, if all else fails, think of something unsexy. Like kittens. Or your mom." Nathan grinned. Blaine shook his head in disgust.

"Whatever lifts your luggage Nate." Blaine smirked at the open mouthed look of disgust his friend wore. Nathan's disgusted look switched to a smirk of his own.

"Okay Blaine, as long as it lowers yours."

* * *

"Blaine? How far from Dalton is Wes's house?" Kurt turned to look at his boyfriend.

"About four hours, we've got like two and a half to go. You okay?" Kurt nodded.

"Yes, I just get restless when on long car trips." As if to prove his point, Kurt squirmed a bit. Blaine's eyes grew round and his cheeks filled with air, which he let out in one quick burst.

"Whoa-oh. Uhm maybe you should try to keep still." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Did I hurt you?" Kurt's voice was full of concern.

"Not exactly, but maybe you shouldn't move around."

"Why? What's wrong?" Kurt twisted in his seat again, grinding against Blaine for the second time. Blaine gasped, holding back his moan. Kurt scooted back, his rear sliding against Blaine's crotch. And it felt so good, too good and Blaine couldn't help the groan that slipped past his lips. Kurt blushed, realizing the issue.

"Oop, sorry." Blaine looked out the window, not wanting to face Nate who was smiling evilly. Kurt tried his best to keep still, but after a while the urge to move took him over and he squirmed spastically, stretching and arching his back, and sending bolts of electric pleasure through Blaine every time he moved.

"Uh! Unghhhhh!" Blaine cried out involuntarily. He buried his face into Kurt's back, which tickled to boy and made him move about even more. Wordless inappropriate noises escaped Blaine's mouth at the friction, his face growing warm as he got more and more aroused. Kurt looked back down at Blaine who had his burning cheek pressed against Kurt's back and looking out the window in embarrassment. David didn't bother to turn around, but hearing Blaine asked him,

"You okay Blaine?"

"MhMMM!" Kurt twisted in the middle of Blaine's reply, but no one, save for Kurt and Nate had noticed the moan it had morphed into. Wes by this time was sick of Blaine's sounds.

"Then SHUT UP! I'm driving here." He screamed.

"Wes," David said in a warning tone.

"Sorry but-!" Wes protested.

"_Wes."_

"Sorry."

* * *

After about another hour of driving, snoring sounds came from David; Nathan and Gabe were asleep as well. Boys. Kurt bit his lip for a moment before turning to look at his boyfriend.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered at his boyfriend who was growing groggy. "Pssst! Blaine!" Blaine opened his eyes slowly and looked at Kurt.

"Uh? Yeah?"

"I need… to pee." Silence blanketed the interior of the car as Blaine just stared at Kurt for a moment.

"Oh, can you wait? It's about an hour and a half…"

"No! No I can't wait! I've been waiting for twenty minutes!" Kurt being the embodiment of patience and all. Blaine looked at Wes whose eyes were firmly glued to the seemingly endless road before him.

"We can't really stop Kurt, we're kind of on the freeway…" Blaine's jaw tensed as Kurt shoved his hands between his legs and squirmed atop Blaine, staring out the window trying to hide his discomfort. He whispered to him in embarrassment.

"I don't know how long I can take it. If I don't move, it hurts." Blaine bit the inside of his cheek, thinking.

"You'll probably be fine Kurt, it'll pass and you'll make it." Blaine blushed when Kurt groaned and threw his head back, onto Blaine's shoulder, his hands still unbudgingly between his legs.

"Could you ask for me? Just ask if he could stop when he can. Please." Kurt's eyes shone in the sunlight streaming through the window. Well, at least it wasn't raining. Kurt's facial expression was pleading, so Blaine absolutely had to obey.

"Wes? When is the next rest stop? Um-" Blaine was prepared for Wes to explode, and was surprised when he replied calmly.

"About a mile."

"Oh thank _God_." David groaned. It startled Blaine and Kurt who hadn't noticed him wake up.

"You're not the only one with a marble sized bladder Blaine." Wes smirked. Blaine glared, but kept his mouth shut. Kurt spoke instead.

"Actually, it's me who has to go. Like a… a… pregnant lady," he said at the same time David chorused, "racehorse?"

* * *

"We're here!" Wes exclaimed to the occupants of the car half of whom were asleep. He pulled into the driveway, and honked his horn loudly before parking. "Wake the _fuck_ up guys!" David, Nate, and Gabe woke up at the sound of the car horn, and scrambled out of the car. Kurt slid out of Blaine's lap, and Blaine was happy to see that his hard on had softened. He followed Kurt out the door, and as he slammed the car door shut, smiled at Kurt gaping expression.

Kurt absolutely could not believe the complete and utter majesty of a home that stretched four stories up before him. With balconies, and windows galore, and painted a gorgeous cream, with double doors and the most gorgeous porch… Kurt couldn't even _take_ it. And he had yet to see the interior of this freaking mansion.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand in his own. "Pretty cool huh?" Kurt nodded.

"Amazing."

* * *

"Okay, so now what?" Nate asked. The six boys were sitting in a circle, and out of all the things for teenage boys to do in a mansion without adults, they had exhausted many of their options.

"Well," David began. "We've already played basketball, bowled, played various video games on various gaming systems, finished off a bag of candy, played with the dogs, jumped on the trampoline, prank called like seven places, eaten until we couldn't walk, played with the rats, fed the snake, tried to feed the pig bacon-"

"You what!" Gabe screamed. He, being vegetarian, and much against the idea of cannibalism even in animals, and also having been in the bathroom at that time, was outraged. "How could you do something like that to poor sweet Truffles?" Gabe picked up the adorable mini pig and cuddled him to his chest. "You are not a fit father Wesley Lee, torturing this innocent baby. I'm sorry little piglet, I wont let that happen again." Gabe laid his cheek on the back of the tiny animal, stroking him with care. Wes rolled his eyes.

"He wouldn't eat the bacon. My little sister raised the thing to be a rabbit. Like you." Gabe refused to acknowledge Wes's existence.

"Where're your brother and sister Wes?" Nate asked. Wes shrugged.

"Probably in their rooms, doing God knows what on their computers." Kurt asked how old Wes's siblings were. "Ash is eleven, and Kelly is fourteen." Kurt nodded.

"And your last name is Lee right?" Wes nodded slowly. "So that makes you Wesley-Lee, your sister Kelly-Lee and your brother Ash… Lee. Ashley." He grinned. Wes glared.

"Yes, yes I know. It's hilarious. Let it go." Kurt nodded again. Blaine's face lit up, and a lightbulb practically appeared over his head.

"Idea! We should play Call of Duty and whoever dies has to do a shot of five hour energy." There was a silence before all the boys except for Kurt went "Yeah!" and prepared to hurry back to the game room. Kurt shook his head.

"No, I don't do violent video games, and I don't do energy drinks."

"Coffee," Blaine reminded him.

"Is different." Kurt insisted.

"You have to, majority rules. If you don't play, you have to drink a bottle. We'll go easy on you, 'kay?" Kurt sighed and reluctantly agreed to the game, dragging himself along, or more like being dragged by Blaine.

* * *

"Maybe we should stop." Blaine told the rest of the boys. Kurt whined in protest.

"Nooooooooooo! I don't wanna! I wanna playyyyyy! I win! I win! My guy's head went kabloosh! Now hand over that bottle." Kurt made a grabby hand motion.

"I think you've had enough."

"Nuh uh." He began to sing. "_Too much, is never enough,_" He lurched at Blaine, but his caffeine induced incoordination caused him to land in Blaine's lap. Blaine paused the game.

"Yes, Kurt, it is, and I hate to say this but you suck at this game, and have drank more than all the rest of us combined, and that can't be good for you." Kurt shook his head furiously, only concreting Blaine's decision, since normal Kurt would never do that in fear of mussing his hair.

"But I want more of that stuff! It's magic sauce! It makes me happeeeeeeeeee!" Kurt turned his head around, and his cheek rested on the seam of Blaine's pants. Blaine really didn't want to move him. Blaine shook his head.

"No more."

"Wah! I'll do anything Blaine! Anything! I'll give you a bj!" Wes slapped his hand over his mouth, and Blaine blushed. Who was this person and what had he done with his boyfriend. Kurt didn't seem juiced up, he seemed drunk! "Hahaahahahahahaah!" Kurt let out a cackling laugh. "Just kidding! But seriously, the drink, hand it the frick over." Blaine shook his head. Kurt pouted. "Fine then. Follow me!" Out of nowhere he hopped up and ran to the doorway, standing inside it in a come hither pose. Even hyper, Kurt still knew how to get Blaine going. Blaine put down the bottle and tossed the game controller at Wes.

"See ya. I'm off to go get that bj for free," he teased, before chasing down Kurt. The remaining boys sat there for a moment, incredulous, not even trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

* * *

Upon entering the guest room that Kurt had run into, Blaine saw his boy friend rolling around on the water bed in ecstasy.

"Ohmygodddd! This thing is like the best thing that ever happened! Come on! Join me." Kurt crooked a finger at Blaine, who flew over and onto the bed as if on a string.

"So, what do you wanna do? We can't let this water bed go to waste…" Horniness engulfed Blaine, being on a water bed with your boyfriend just sort of did it for him.

"Haha. Eager aren't we…?" Kurt smiled.

"By we, you mean you too." Blaine pointed out to him.

"Exactly." Kurt licked his lips, ready to attack, but Blaine decided to take advantage of the situation, because Kurt was never horny, or at least more so than Blaine. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's chest, keeping him at arms length.

"There's something I want to do for you though." Blaine held back his smile as he watched the thoughts and emotions play across Kurt's face, finally settling on agreeableness.

"Okay, what?" Blaine smiled in a way that said Kurt would soon see, and pulled Kurt to him so that he was sitting perpendicular to him. Blaine wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist, and tugged with the other hand at the hem of Kurt's shirt. He untucked the shirt, undid a couple of the top buttons, and kissed Kurt's cheek before moving on. Kurt looked at Blaine partly confused, but mostly curious and turned on. He was being held in sort of a childish way, but it was pretty cute, and he wasn't about to complain about having this sexy man whose arms he was in taking his clothes off. He relaxed, the hyperness fading.

Blaine stroked the back of his fingers down Kurt's chest, then torso and flipped his hand over onto Kurt's jeans. He fingered the brassy button for a moment listening as Kurt's breath hitched and grew a little shaky, but there was nothing in that that told him to stop. He slipped the button out of the slit, and _slowly_ unzipped the pants. He pulled them down slightly to offer relief for Kurt's growing erection, and smirked inwardly as the maroon boxers tented. Kurt sighed softly, and Blaine leaned in to kiss him again, this time on the lips. Kurt whimpered, as they kissed Blaine stroked him softly through his underwear. Blaine gave a slightly different stroke, a little faster with more pressure, and Kurt's mouth fell open, he began panting.

Blaine continued his kisses down the neck of the groaning Kurt, still petting his clothed member, begging to be freed. Kurt moaned Blaine's name pleading for Blaine to touch him without the boxers in the way. Blaine took this as the perfect time to pull off Kurt's shoes, then socks, give him a knee weakening kiss complete with running his fingers through Kurt's hair… and proceeding to give him a foot rub.

It took Kurt a moment to realize what was happening. He sat up and rubbed the back of his flushed neck before staring, just staring at Blaine who was focused completely on stroking his _feet_. Instead of a place a little farther up.

"Um Blaine?" Kurt asked. "I'm no sexpert, but I'm pretty sure _this_," he gestured at his feet and Blaine, "is how it goes. Unless you have a foot fetish." Blaine stroked Kurt's ankles for a moment before looking up at him.

"What if I do?"

"You do?"

"Kinda, it's more of a kink really. Sorry that I'm so weird." Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, equaling his stare, and judging that Blaine was serious, shrugged.

"It's okay. Common enough I guess. I don't think you're weird. Everyone has their little kinks. Even me. It's just that you kinda left me…" Kurt ended the sentence by looking at his crotch.

"That. That was intentional." Blaine grinned. "Just testing if I could get you going. Results are affirmative. No further experimentation required."

"Buh-but!" Kurt spluttered. "You can't just leave me like this!" Blaine tilted his head to the side.

"Weeeell, actually I can. It's called being a tease." Kurt glared.

"It's called being a slut who plays dirty and won't finish what he starts!" Apparently unsatisfied Kurt got quite bitchy. Sudden mood swing.

"Yeah, okay, that's the way to get a handjob Kurt." Kurt sighed.

"I'm sorry, but it hurtsssss."

"Maybe you need a foot massage!" Blaine exclaimed, and continued rubbing Kurt's feet. Kurt at first tried to pull away, but something about the way Blaine's hands move made his whole body go slack, and the foot rub actually felt good. His feet were pretty tense and the massage was so relaxing, and it felt sooooo gooood. Like really good. Like a lot better than it should have. And he was starting to feel the foot rub in places he really shouldn't be feeling a foot rub. Like his crotch.

"Buh- Blaine!" Kurt didn't want Blaine to stop, not really, but he had to stop him, or else he would have a… problem that would be hard to get rid of. "Blaine, I think tha-that's enough."

"But you like it." Blaine could see it in Kurt's eyes, and in his lap, that he did indeed.

"Yes, but."

"But you really _like_ it. Right?" Kurt nodded quickly and was about to speak, but Blaine pressed his thumbs deep into the arch of his foot and a deep moan was the only noise Kurt could make. Blaine raised his eyebrows and circled his finger around Kurt's sensitive ankle bone, before running his thumb firmly along the curve where the base Kurt's toes met the rest of his foot. Kurt moaned again, unable to control himself. Ok, forget what he was saying earlier, Blaine could massage his feet for the rest of eternity and he would be happy. Kurt had never known a massage, especially on his feet, could be so sexy and such a turn on. But it was.

Blaine's tongue traced his lip as Kurt started unraveling. He had had no idea that Kurt would enjoy this so much, but was glad. Watching Kurt moan and seeing his face contort in pleasure just from having his feet rubbed was starting to get Blaine pretty turned on. Blaine was kind of in love with Kurt's feet, and what they did to him. Blaine continued to massage Kurt's feet with fervor, enjoying the show. Until the door opened.

"Oshit." Gabe blushed and hung his head, still standing in the doorway. "Um well we're going swimming and wondered if you guys wanted to come… I see you're uh, busy. Sorrytointerrupt!" Gabe dashed back out the room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"I'm not sure exactly how these things work," Kurt spoke to Blaine who was getting dressed out in Wes's room while Kurt dressed in Wes's bathroom. Both of them were borrowing swim trunks from Wes. He continued, "But isn't it like against guy code to have a hard on in another guys swimsuit? I can't get the damn thing to stay down!"

"You're welcome!" Blaine singsonged back at him. "As long as he doesn't see you, you should be fiiiine." He reassured his boyfriend.

"God. Ok, you know what, I'm not even gonna swim. I'm going to stay in the hot tub the whole time, and you are going to go in their with me." Blaine had no argument for that. Being in a hot tub with his hot boyfriend beat swimming. And he loved swimming.

* * *

Kurt slipped gracefully into the warm bubbling water, sighing as he was surrounded by the relaxing heat. Blaine sat at the edge of the hot tub, dangling his feet like a little kid. Kurt scooted over so that he could rest his head on Blaine's thigh. He absentmindedly stroked Blaine's calves, which were submerged in the water. The feel of the hair on Blaine's legs was interesting for him, since he shaved his own. Blaine petted Kurt's hair and smiled.

"This is nice," Blaine murmured softly.

"Yeah." Kurt agreed. "But you should come in, the water's nice." Blaine complied, stretching his arms over his head for a moment before hopping in smoothly, sitting by Kurt on the ledge in the water.

Blaine wrapped Kurt in his arms, and Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest, and the two of them cuddled for they didn't know how long. They were interrupted (of course) by Wes and David, followed by Gabe and Nate who all decided at the same moment that they wanted to go into the smaller of the two hot tubs in the pool

room, which was also already occupied by Blaine and Kurt. In the mishmash of the boys trying to all fit, Blaine and Kurt ended up across from each other in the pool, an untouchable distance away. Something told them this was not an accident.

"What's up guys?" Nate and Gabe were sitting by each other on Kurt's right, and Wes and David were sitting on Blaine's right. Blaine glared at Nate.

"Oh nothing… and you still managed to butt in." Blaine snapped. He did not like being interrupted in the middle of cuddle time. At all.

"Whoa. Sorry! Didn't know you were on you're fucking period man." Nate held up his hands.

"Shut up. That's anatomically impossible." Blaine was not good at comebacks.

"Okay, okay, but you're tampon's probably in crooked." Blaine was _so _ready to just _kill_ that boy, but something stopped him. Nate shrugged and began talking to Gabe, Wes and David speaking to each other.

Blaine felt something tickle his foot, his first instinct was to pull away, until he realized it was another foot covering his own. Kurt's foot. Blaine looked straight at his boyfriend who smiled and mouthed, "Your turn,"

Kurt rubbed his foot over Blaine's before running his toes up and down his leg, letting the water softened hair tickle his feet, and wriggling his toes behind Blaine's knee. Blaine took his bottom lip in his upper teeth, as he tried to keep him self from acrobatically leaping over the four boys between him and just ravishing Kurt right there in the pool. Kurt blinked slowly before sliding his foot between Blaine's legs, which just fell open. Kurt traced his big toe over Blaine's knee before tracing a line inside his thigh over the swimsuit, up towards Blaine's crotch.

Blaine's eyes widened, he watched as Kurt looked around to make sure no one was looking, and slid low in his seat, in order to have a longer reach with his foot. He gently, teasingly, torturously toyed with Blaine's member, feeling it harden under the feel of his foot. Kurt wedged the sole of his foot against Blaine's cock, and pressed, rubbing up and down. Blaine's legs flew shut, his mouth flew open, and he gaped at Kurt. The corners of Kurt's mouth twitched, but he didn't say anything, coaxing Blaine's legs back open and continuing to play with him. Kurt's toes found their way into a sweet spot for Blaine, who turned red, and with difficulty suppressed the stream of filthy sounds and swears that were bubbling up in his throat. He swallowed, and prepared to tell Kurt to stop, just stop, but Kurt took his foot away from Blaine's cock for the moment. Blaine sighed, but his victory was short lived because Kurt crooked his toes into Blaine's waistband, and tugged them down a bit. Blaine shook his head and mouthed "No," silently. This didn't stop Kurt, who took his foot away, letting the waistband snap back into place.

Blaine's breathing was heavy with lust, and hitched when Kurt's foot slipped inside his shorts through the leg hole. He felt the slow caress of Kurt's soft foot stroking his thigh, and elsewhere. And lord if he had liked Kurt's feet before, he was now sure that he loved them. He loved Kurt. They were soul mates. Sole mates. Blaine smiled a bit at the pun, but all thoughts were shoved out his ear and replace by the dark haze of arousal, Kurt stroking and teasing and wiggling and giving him a freaking foot job. He should have been nervous, but he was too busy trying not to moan. "Unghhhhhh." Whoops.

"Blaine? You okay?" David asked in concern. "You're all red, maybe it's too hot for you?" Blaine wanted to tell David he had no fucking idea how hot it was for him, but it wasn't from the hot tub.

"Guh. Uhm, fin-FINE!" Blaine cried out as Kurt did this thing, this magical wonderful twisty little thing with his toes. Kurt immediately sat upright, and pasted on a look of nonchalant innocence.

"I dunno Blaine, maybe you should take a break and get out of the hot tub, hmm?" Kurt said sweetly, knowing all too well that Blaine had a raging boner.

"No, really, I'm fine." Blaine stammered. The rest of the boys looked at him strangely, but said nothing.

* * *

After Wes, David, and Gabe had left the hot tub, Nathan smirked at Blaine. "I don't know what he was doing, but _please_ tell me you didn't you know, in the hot tub." Blaine glared at Nate. "I know how easy you are to make cum. It's happened before."

"Shut up! That was one time! I was like, twelve."

"Fourteen, but it doesn't go away man. Well, I'm not going to delay your sexcapades any longer. See you when you're finished. Which, knowing you Blaine, will be in like four seconds."

"SHUT UP!" Blaine roared as Nate scampered away. Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"I like your friend. Is what he said true?" Blaine frowned at Kurt.

"You dirty little tease!" Kurt nodded.

"Yup, and just for calling me that, I'm gonna leave you." Kurt hoisted humslef out of the hot tub.

"No! You can't _do_ that!" Blaine whined. Kurt let the water run off his body noticing Blaine staring as the rivulets ended in drops that plipped onto the ground. Seeing Kurt all wet was not doing anything for his boner situation, as the swim trunks clung to him. Everywhere. Kurt stretched and arched his back before walking away.

"Actually," he replied. "Yes I can. It's called payback. Goodbye Blaine."

* * *

Chapter 6! There ya go! Hope you enjoyed it. I know it's really long, and I'm sorry if you don't like it, since it's kind of different than the other chapters. It was a twofer with Gabe and then David, which is why it was so long. I hope you were okay with the whole foot kink thing, I myself don't have one, but it seemed right for them and this chapter. Please let me know if you thought it was hot or horrid and nasty. Additionally please review if you enjoyed the chapter and were not crying lactic acid from reading so much fanfic.


	7. A First Admittance and Lost Innocence

"Oh! Oh Blaine! Oh _God_!" David's hand paused on it way to grasp the knob of the door that led into his dorm room that Kurt was presently moaning from the inside of. He turned to look at Wes.

"I really don't think going in would be the best idea, actually I think it would be a very very bad one." Wes looked to the side, weighing their options. It was the weekend, so barely anyone was on campus, and it was raining outside so they didn't want to go anywhere. So they were pretty much forced to go to Wes's room.

"Sooooooooo?" Wes sighed, for once having nothing to say. David stretched, and laid back on Wes's bed, letting his torso dangle off the side. His shirt slid up a little, showing a strip of dark muscled stomach. Wes stared at it for a moment, taking in all the contours and indents, before smiling evilly and poking David, the sudden contact and coldness of Wes's hand startling him upright.

"What the fuck Wes?" Wes shrugged and smiled.

"Bored. You're gonna be my foot rest." Wes stretched out catlike, resting his legs on David's lap and propping himself up on his elbows. David gave him a look.

"You are acting so weird today Wes, what's with you?" David asked his friend. Wes wasn't going to answer anyway, but a knock at the door halted the conversation for the moment.

David opened the door, and saw a Dalton student about a foot below his eye level, probably a freshman with lavender eyes who he did not know.

"Um, hello? Are you sure this is the right dorm?" The tiny brunette nodded.

"I think so! Is this Blaine's room?" David turned back to look at Wes, who shrugged. He turned back to the kid and nodded slowly.

"And you are…?"

"James!" James squealed enthusiastically, smiling hugely with dimpling cheeks. David smiled softly; the kid was adorable.

"You know Blaine?" James nodded, clasping his hands behind his back and rocking back and forth on his feet. "Well, he's in Kurt's and my room." David told the little ninth grader, adding his room number.

"'Kay, thanks, bye!" James shouted at David before running off to find Kurt's dorm, which was all the way on the other side of the building.

* * *

"Oh! Oh Blaine! Oh _God_!" Kurt moaned, as Blaine straddled him and began to slowly rub up against him. "Ohhhhhhh!" Kurt was very… vocal during intimacy. Blaine stopped his movement and shushed him.

"Shh! I think I heard someone." The two boys listened for a moment, before Kurt grabbed Blaine's lips with his own and began to stroke Blaine's tongue with his own, making the curly haired boy forget all about the noises he had most likely imagined. Blaine groaned, and bucked his hips into Kurt's, which was exactly the reaction he had been going for. Kurt repayed Blaine's grinding with friction of his own, Blaine breaking the kiss with a loud moan, his face twisting up. Blaine buried his face into Kurt's shoulder, breathing hard. Kurt stopped moving for a moment, worrying that he was hurting Blaine somehow.

"Blaine? You okay babe?" Kurt rubbed Blaine's upper back for a moment, sliding his hand over his neck and into his dark thick hair. Blaine shuddered and rolled off of Kurt, placing one hand on his chest, the other up behind his head looking at the ceiling, trying to calm himself down.

"I'm fine, oh God Kurt, I'm sorry, it's just that you were so amazing and I'm really really sensitive," Blaine blushed and covered his face with his hands. "I almost… you know, came." Blaine slid his hands off his face, but kept his focus on the ceiling, until he felt Kurt's hand on his chest. Kurt sat up and leaned on his elbow, looking down at his boyfriend while stroking his chest.

"You should have." Kurt murmured nonchalantly. "You should have cum in your pants. I'd love that." Blaine looked up at Kurt, struck by this dirty side of him. Thoroughly enjoying it, but struck nonetheless.

"It's be gross…" Blaine argued.

"It'd be hot. I want to see you cum Blaine. I'm gonna make you." Topping this time, Kurt took the dominant role and threw a leg over Blaine, who squeaked a little.

"Kurt! Don't! Mphmmmmfff!" Kurt shut Blaine up by shoving his tongue in his mouth, Blaine having no complaints about this method of silencing. He wasn't silent for long though, as Kurt began to rock his hips up over Blaine's, the friction springing his hard on to full attention, constricted in his pants. Blaine moaned loudly, unable to concentrate any longer on kissing Kurt. His head fell back onto the pillow of on Kurt's bed, and his breath grew shallow, he started panting heavily.

Kurt rolled and twisted himself into Blaine, getting more excited with every noise of pleasure emitted by Blaine. Kurt knew he could last for ages, being an only child with few friends before his father's marriage had led to a lot of free time and curiosity about his body, and he had learned everything there was to know about him, and had incredible control. Blaine on the other hand, didn't look like he would last much longer.

Blaine couldn't control his crotch, which kept jerking up to meet Kurt's. He needed to, but didn't want to and just couldn't stop, especially as his orgasm grew nearer and nearer. Blaine felt as if his cells were almost being magnetized to Kurt, his hips not wanting to leave his boyfriend's, his fingers digging into Kurt's back, his face buried into Kurt's shoulder. The bed creaked as Kurt's grinding grew deeper and harder, almost painful, but it _felt so good_. Blaine could hardly take it, his face squinched up as he did his best to hold back, to not have it end just yet.

Out of nowhere, Kurt stopped. He knew Blaine was right on the edge, but was holding back by the way his muscles were tense. Kurt laughed softly. "You can't hold back forever."

"Please Kurt." But Kurt didn't know if Blaine was begging Kurt to make him cum or not to. Kurt turned his head to face Blaine's, and put his lips to his ear.

"Just do it. C'mon." Blaine shook his head jerkily, his breath coming out in short gasps. Kurt grazed his teeth along Blaine's ear, blowing in it and swirling his tongue along the pink sensitive spot for Blaine. Blaine's breath grew even shallower as Kurt placed his hand firmly on Blaine's crotch, and stroked once, simultaneously worshiping Blaine's ear, until he felt the boy tense up, and then shudder and groan beneath him, signaling the happy ending .

* * *

"I don't even wanna think about what they might be doing." David spoke to Wes, the two of them lying side by side on Wes's bed.

"Then _why_ did you bring it up?" David stretched his arms up behind his head, not answering the question, and instead asking one of his own.

"Ok, so you know how when you're crushing on someone, you always want to be around them, and see them smile, and laugh with them and talk with them?" Wes nodded as David continued, feeling his heartbeat quickening and his breath catch.

"It's kind of like that with your best friends too ya know? Have you ever kinda just been confused, and not really known the difference? Like you feel like you're in love with your friend sometimes, because they know you so well, and get you, and care about you. You just want to kiss them and let them know how you feel, because you just love them so much, and don't know how to thank them because there's all these built up feelings, and you're worried that they'll take it the wrong way." Wes allowed himself to nod, his eyes turning round as David spoke further.

"And even though it's a guy, and you're sure you like girls, you don't even care what they are because you love them for them and who they are, not what they are, and it's kind of the best feeling in the world just having someone to feel these feelings for. But it's starting to mess with your mind because you're already in a relationship, and you can't imagine actually being in a relationship with this person, only imagine telling them you love them, and them saying the same." Wes was blushing now, looking at David up through his eyelashes. " Wes, am I weirding you out? Shit, I'm sorry, it's just that I'm really confused right now, and I just needed to talk to you. Please promise not to tell?" Wes nodded slowly before hopping off the bed and running to the bathroom, sitting on the closed toilet with his head in his hands.

* * *

About fifteen seconds after Blaine came, Kurt heard a noise that wasn't Blaine's panting. Ah, it was a persistent rapping at the goddamn door. He really didn't want to answer it, but Kurt lived in constant fear of not opening doors, always sure the matter would be important one of these days. He had half a mind to ask Blaine to get it, since he had a painfully obvious boner, but taking a look at the flushed boy beneath him, glassy eyed with mussed hair, Blaine didn't look in the best door answering condition. Kurt swallowed his shame and walked awkwardly to the door, slowly pulling it open.

"Hi! Um-" James began. Kurt didn't really take the time to wonder what James was doing there, since he was busy begging whoever was in charge that the fourteen year old would please please not look down. James being short for his age, barely to Kurt's shoulder, and being a teenage boy with wandering eyes, did not answer to Kurt's internal pleas, his gaze sweeping halfway down Kurt's body before flying back up for a moment to Kurt's face and finally settling on the floor.

"Sorry for… uhm, ah, I'll ask another time, I see you were uh…" James glanced at Blaine who was on the bed, a hand in his hair, the other on top of his soiled jeans. "Sorrysorrysorry!" James ran down the hallway, unable to get the image out of his mind now of what he thought Kurt and Blaine might have been doing. Damn hormones and the compromising position he'd found those Warblers in. And _damn_ the compromising positions he'd like the two of them to put _him_ in.

* * *

"Wes? Are you okay? I didn't mean to unload everything onto you. It's just that I really can't sort things out right now." Wes bit his lip. Was what David had said earlier about… him? It couldn't, but who else? He knew he was David's best friend, and the two of them were pretty close. Wes took deep breath and opened the bathroom door David had been talking against. "I didn't mean to freak you out Wes, I understand if you think it's crazy…"

"I understand David. I actually think I might be going through the same thing…"

* * *

"Well, now the moment is ruined…" Kurt flopped on his back on the bed next to Blaine.

"Like my boxers? God Kurt why?" Blaine groaned. Every movement reminded him of the creamy mess in his pants.

"Because it was amazing and sexy and freaking _adorable_. "

"I fail to see how this," Blaine waved in his general crotch area, "could be adorable. I find it disgusting." Kurt shook his head.

"I guess we'll have to get out of those dirty clothes and clean up that mess." Kurt grabbed a handful of Blaine's shirt and tugged at it. Blaine gave Kurt a confused look.

"Where are you trying to get me to go?" Kurt's eyes darkened and his expression grew ravenous with desire.

"Shower."

* * *

"David, I like my guy friend too. Know that I won't tell anyone, I wont judge you , and that you can tell me. Who is it?" Wes put his hand on David's shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. David breathed deeply and opened his mouth to speak.

"It's…" And as he spoke those two words, Wes's expression changed completely, his hand slipping from David's shoulder to fall to his lap. He looked down to the floor for a moment, before saying to David,

"Me too."

* * *

Chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed. If you're wondering this is set about a couple weeks after the last chapter. Please review. Oh! If you enjoy slash, check out my newest fic, It's a Football Thing on my profile. It's Sam/Finn, but please just take a look before making any judgments. Thanks for reading, and a million thank yous to everyone who likes this fic and is still reading!


	8. First Fight, Making It Alright

After Wes had learned from David who he liked, began to notice a lot more. He saw the little glances as well as the longing stares. The way David would always talk to him after Warblers practice, just the two of them in the room. Wes could hardly take it, especially since he was obviously beginning to show feelings for David back.

It was o freaking fficial. David was in love with Gabe.

* * *

Poor Wes was heartbroken. He had believed so strongly that it would be him, and as soon as the name of the green eyed Warbler fell from David's mouth, Wes felt pain wrap his heart and squeeze until he couldn't breathe. Yet somehow, in the midst of all of his confusion and heartache, he had for some reason allowed himself to falsely admit that he too loved Gabe. Unlike most boys, David was good spirited about this, since Wes had made it clear he wasn't going to act on the feelings, since talking with David had cleared up his confusion. He believed that would get him out of any further conversation with David, since he wanted to go to his room, preferring being in the room with two guys love making than the guy who was the source of his chest aching. And he did get out of talking about it for the moment. But David was one of those guys who liked to ramble and gush when they were crushing on someone. So day in, day out for weeks it was, Gabe's voice this, Gabe's eyes that. And as of the moment "Oh isn't he so sweet? That SONG he sang today in Warblers. I'm sorry Wes, I know you like him too, but I just can't help it! He's the greatest. Do you know he can bake? He let me try one of the most amazingly delicious chocolate chip cookies today. Do you want me to get you some?" This wasn't the final straw for Wes, he still had a few to go, but this was pretty close, and he snapped at David.

"No. NO! I don't want a cookie! Especially from him..." The Asian boy seethed.

"But Wes you love-" David knew chocolate chip was his favorite.

"I love you! I love you David, just you, and not Gabe, and not cookies! You! David, I love you."

If only it were that easy. Wes didn't dare to speak that last sentence, the words being screamed only in his head. Instead he turned from David and walked the opposite direction from David's room where they were headed, back toward his own.

* * *

"Are you sure Wes isn't gonna be back soon?" Kurt gasped, barely able to speak past moaning. Kurt's face was flushed, his head leaning back on Blaine's shoulder as he sat between Blaine legs, Blaine's hand between his legs, pumping furiously. Kurt's pants were unzipped, and slipped down a little; but his boxers stayed on, making the handjob all the more deliciously dirty.

Kurt bucked as his pleasure heightened, whimpering as Blaine stopped his hand movement to kiss his neck.

"Don't, stop." He hissed, and Blaine shook his head.

"Desperate are we?" Kurt groaned.

"Seriously? Our first time doing this and you _insist_ on giving me blue balls." Kurt did not do well with painful erections.

"I think that the phrase 'blue balls' just ruined the moment for me." Blaine teased. But Kurt was so not in the mood.

"I'll do it myself then!" Kurt huffed, and got busy. Blaine watched for a moment; his boyfriend had his face all screwed up in pleasure and concentration and it was sexy and adorable. And okay, for some reason that came out making him seem like a child molester, but sexy and adorable just about summed up Kurt. Blaine smiled a little at the boy he had an arm wrapped around, and then realized something.

"Hey, that's my job!" And he struggled to remove Kurt's hand from his boxers. That was when (you guessed it) the door slammed open and Wes walked in. He glanced over at Blaine and Kurt, his eyebrows migrating towards his hairline. He saw Blaine with his hand down Kurt's pants before Kurt blushed deeply and scrambled for a pillow to cover himself. He was about to leave but then Wes remembered why he was here and couldn't be anywhere else, and slammed the door, walked over to his bed, and plopped down on his back, covering his face with his pillow. Kurt and Blaine could hear his muffled scream.

"Wes?" Blaine asked tentatively. The boy was obviously not in the best mood, and angry Wes was not easy to talk to.

"I know, I know." Wes faced the wall away from Blaine's bed as he spoke. "You and Kurt were in the middle of doing something and I'm interrupting and could I just wait fifteen minutes but you know what Blaine? I can't. I'm sorry. I know I'm getting in the way. I've been getting in the way of everyone's relationships recently... I won't look. I'll put my iPod headphones in and cover my face with this pillow until tomorrow if you want. There's no reason for me to come out." Blaine's face took on a look of upset and worry. Wes never acted helpless or defeated. He was always so upbeat and eager and confident. There was obviously something incredibly wrong.

"Wes, you wanna talk?" Blaine's tone was soft and caring. Wes shook his head, staring at the ceiling. "Seriously, Wesley, I'm here for you, what's wrong?" Kurt huffed indignantly and fixed himself, zipping and buttoning his jeans and smoothing his hair.

"That's it. You'd obviously much rather talk to Wes than… you know…" Kurt scoffed.

"No! Don't leave Kurt." Kurt raised and eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Blaine, sweetie," Kurt said kindly before his tone turned sour, "You seriously expect me to just be okay with you talking to your friend as you give me a reach around? Not happening. I'm going to look for those cute boys we met the other day." Blaine smirked.

"One of which walked in on us…" Kurt blushed.

"He's probably forgotten by now! And even if he didn't that'd be okay, he'd probably help me out since you obviously don't want to!" Blaine frowned.

"Do you think I'm neglecting you for Wes, cuz I don't think that the handjob is what this is all about Kurt."

"I don't know what I think Blaine! I just, I hate that you have to be so damn helpful that if someone is upset you just drop everything, even my dick." Blaine was starting to feel confusion and upset well inside him.

"Kurt, I'm sorry about this, but other than this I don't know why that makes you upset. I'm always with you, even when there are others around."

"That's the issue!" Kurt all but shrieked. "We're never alone together! People keep getting in our way, and it's embarrassing, and it hurts. Does it never cross your mind to just ask for some away time, tell people you want to be alone?" Blaine's face grew stony.

"Maybe I have a lot of people I know and care about, and I don't want to make them feel cut off from me." Kurt sighed.

"I'm not saying that, I just feel like when someone is upset you ignore everything and everyone else, and they become your focus and number one. Like you just have to give everything to_ them_." Blaine couldn't get over how selfish Kurt was acting, and his anger bubbled up, and boiling stinging words prepared to fall past his lips."

"Oh? So I just drop it all and give them everything huh?" Kurt nodded angrily. "Like I did with you?"

* * *

Gabe did not want to feel the tingles he felt as his and David's hands brushed when he handed him the sheet music. Nor the soaring his heart did as David praised his singing. He really didn't want to get the shivers as David whispered in his ear that he was one of the best singers, but to shh and not tell anyone. As well as the thought that raced through his mind when David ate that cookie dough. Lately David had gotten friendlier than usual, touchier, dare he say _flirtier_? It was a nice thought, but a hopeless hope, so Gabe. Did. Not. Want.

* * *

Wes tried hard not to listen to the verbal fistfight that was going on between Kurt Blaine. He couldn't help it though, they were screaming so loud.

"Well sorry, but I thought you wanted to get to know me, which is why you hung out with me. I went to another school!"

"Yeah, and I'd commute hours just to see you!"

"Oh, so it's my fault that you cared about me? That my well being mattered to you?"

"You're so self absorbed." Kurt's glare grew firey.

"It's not selfish to want time with my boyfriend! It's important Blaine!"

"Yeah, but maybe your not as important as you think you are. We know each other well now, I can afford to give my time! Maybe you had your time back then." As soon as he spoke the words he wished he could swallow them back up again. He was just so used to arguing with his dad, whenever he was in an argument he knew just how to break the other person down, no matter how low he himself had to stoop.

"Oh? So that's what I was? You charity case?" Kurt's eyes welled up, and his voice cracked. "Your fucking charity case Blaine fucking Anderson?" The first tear fell, breaking the dam as Kurt's red cheeks flooded. Blaine's face fell.

"No Kurt, that's not what I meant…"

"But yes you did! You did!" He didn't even try to hold back the sobs.

"Kurt, babe, I wasn't trying to…" Kurt cut him off.

"You still did! You went there! And now your true colors show, you're not nearly as perfect as everyone thinks you are! I can't believe I had to date you for three months to see…" Blaine's breath caught in his chest. Was this happening? Were they about to… No! Couples had arguments all the time! He could fix this.

"Kurt, babe, seriously, I'm sorry, that was shitty of me to say that… please, I don't mean it, Kurt." Blaine held his hands up in surrender, but Kurt crossed his arms.

"You seriously think that you can just babe it away? You crossed the line. Blaine?" Kurt's frown faltered as he heard Blaine's shuddering sigh. Was he… crying?

"God, I do suck at relationships." He stared down at his lap, but Kurt heard the sniffling, and saw the tears running down his face. "Just say it. Please don't draw it out." Blaine wiped the back of his hand across is eyes, his chest heaving in sadness. He had just lost Kurt, the only boy he could say he truly loved. And he hadn't even told him.

"Say what?" Kurt stood, his arms not as tightly crossed, his frown replaced with a look of pity and confusion.

"Y-you're breaking up with me." Blaine sobbed, all his heartache in that sentence.

"What? Blaine," Kurt's voice softened, and his arms fell to his sides.

"You're b-b-break-king-king up w-with m-m-m-me right?" Blaine's words were broken up by hiccupping sobs.

"Oh God, Blaine _no_." Kurt sat back down beside Blaine and wrapped his arms around the heaving boy, who couldn't control himself.

"I-I was so sure… Y-you're so angry K-k-k-kurt." Kurt tightened the hug.

"Oh, baby not anymore. I overreacted Blaine. And although you're not completely innocent I did say some pretty stupid things. Oh I'm so sorry! Why do you put up with me?" Blaine turned toward his boyfriend, returning the hug and wetting his shirt shoulder with tears. He spoke into Kurt's neck, the tears ceasing.

"I love you." He could feel Kurt's shock.

"Bwhat? Blaine what are you saying? You don't, I'm not… I'm not mad, you don't have to…" Kurt spluttered.

"I love you."

"Blaine, it's been and amazing three months and we've been through so much even before we got together and-"

"I love you."

"Blaine," Kurt's voice quivered, "Really."

"I love you, I love you Kurt I love you and I was sososo scared you were going to break up with me I love you! Kurt, you don't have to say it I don't expect you to say it but I love you. I really truly love you Kurt." Blaine squeezed Kurt with all his might as the tears started again, ones of relief and joy this time. "Kurt? I love you."

"I love you too Blaine. Really." Kurt replied, and the two of them put their feelings into their most passionate kiss, apologizing in a way a million I'm sorry's never could.

With a heavy heart, and a tearstained face, Wes left the room.

* * *

Gabe was doing his best not to squeal. Here he was, sitting with David on David's bed, the two of them just talking.

"Where's Wes?"

"His room."

"Blaine?" Gabe asked, hating how obvious he sounded.

"With Kurt in his room. It's been a while dude, we've never really just one on one talked like this." David grinned in a way that melted Gabe.

"I never thought you'd want to." David raised an eyebrow.

"Well you have Wes, and Blaine. And Kurt now. I thought you'd kinda reached your gay friend quota."

"What? That makes no sense. And Wes isn't even gay." Gabe gave David a look.

"He likes you though," David refused to let his thoughts take that turn, and swerved in the other direction.

"We're like best friends…" Gabe shook his head.

"Which makes it all the more sad that you can't even see…" He saw the incredulous look on David's face. "He likes you David! As in has a massive crush! I'm gay! I can sense these things. I know them." David laughed and shook his head.

"He, promise not to tell him I told you, but he told me he likes you too." David didn't notice his slip up until it was too late. Gabe was sure he imagined it, but he blushed furiously.

"Damn, I'm sorry, this isn't okay with you is it?" David asked meekly. Gabe shook his eyes wide eyed.

"Actually David I-? So does that mean you-?" Gabe didn't finish his sentence.

"Yes." And he felt lightheaded, about to fall over, and he swore he couldn't contain any more happiness, he felt about to burst.

But then David grasped his face.

Their lips growing nearer and nearer, until they barely touched, and both boys felt as if their hearts had slingshot to the clouds, beating fast and hard. Their eyes slipped shut, and the moment was perfect.

Until Wes banged open the door. "David, we need to talk." He stood in the doorway, his bloodshot eyes refilling as a look of sorrow clouded his face, seeing the two boys with their arms around each other, even as they broke apart. His hands balled at his sides and he didn't bother even to shut the door as he fled, running to a destination he didn't even know.

* * *

Oh god. The angst. I don't know where it came from. I promise the fluff returns next chapter. Poor Wes. Oh, and were you scared for Kurt and Blaine? There's no way they'll break up in this fic believe me. At least not permanently. Tune in Saturday (hopefully) for another chapter. And if you need your fluff fix, lyk nao, then check out my story It's A Football Thing. It's so fluffy you'll suffocate. Reviews are what makes me update fast! So please let me know what you think!


	9. Klaine's First Love Snuggle Wes's Huggle

First of all, I'd like to say yeeeeeeeeee! Because I have over seventy reviews. And I know there's been people who have had way more, but to me that's amazing, to know that people like my writing. Just thank you, so much, it means so much. Okay, now, for a warning. What you are about to read is full of randomness, fluff, and smut. I dub this a chapter of fluffersmutter. If you don't like that, don't read ahead. But if you _do_…

* * *

"I love you Kurt." Blaine lay on his stomach, peering over his boyfriend's shoulder at his face and grinning. Kurt lay on his back, and turned his head to look at Blaine, smiling just as dopeily.

"I love you too." Blaine sighed and his eyes rolled up for a moment in ecstasy as he moaned,

"I love the way that sounds." Kurt nodded and giggled.

"I do too. God we're such a newly wed couple." He scoffed.

"Nuh uh, we don't have pet names for each other." Kurt crinkled his nose.

"I don't do pet names. I have one name, Kurt, and that's enough."

"Well, I have one for you." Kurt looked intrigued. "Kurty-Wurt." Blaine's boyfriend grimaced.

"Oh god no." Blaine put on a kicked puppy face.

"Why? It's cute. And it's rhymey. I wuv woo Kurty-Wurt even when your hurty-hurt." Kurt glared.

"That was awful. I will be forced to come up with a disgusting pet name for you if you ever rhyme like that again."

"What's the name?" Blaine cocked his head.

"I'll come up with one, a bad one if you rhyme that way."

"Is that a dare?" Blaine's face brightened. "I even love you when you're acting like a flirty-flirt, it makes me want to take you back home to my yurty-yurt. And I wanna take off your shirty-shirt and kiss your nipples so perty-pert, until you're gonna squirty-squirt. And I'll make you blurty-blurt that you feel so very dirty-dirt and your position I'll inverty-vert so I can easily inserty-sert-" Kurt screamed at Blaine.

"Shut up! You are disgusting!" Blaine grinned and shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm a perverty-vert. Whass muh name?" He drawled the last sentence.

"Blanderson." Kurt flicked some hair out of his eyes before covering his mouth, smiling at Blaine's expression.

"What! But WHY? I am in no way_ bland_." Blaine's look was incredulous. Kurt giggled.

"It's your first and last name combined. It was either that or Tiffany." Blaine's eyes grew wide.

"Where the hell did Tiffany come from?"

"I don't know," Kurt admitted. "I just came up with the first girlish name I could think of that would not suit you at all. Could you imagine people's faces? It's like, Kurt are you dating anyone, and I'll be like, Tiffany, and they'll see you and be like ohmygod those were some crazy parents or magical doctors." Kurt began giggling uncontrollably. Blaine couldn't help but laugh a little too. Kurt was adorable.

"Why are we so hyper?" Kurt eyes glittered as Blaine spoke, the sunlight streaming in through the window in just the right way.

"I don't know. We're happy. We're, we're in_ love_." Blaine leaned in to kiss a giggling Kurt, the sunshine landing on their bodies as they snuggled and kissed, smiling all the while.

* * *

The only reason Wes had stopped running was because he had no idea where he was. He looked at the room numbers, and saw that they were 100's which meant he was in the freshmen's corridor. He was all the way at the other end of the school. Great. Wes really didn't want to go back, not now. He had nowhere to go. He noticed a chair sitting at the end of the hall, all by it's self as well, just like him, sitting lonely with no one to belong to. This just broke Wes, and he staggered over to the chair with his last few steps, sinking into the plush leather, wrapping his arms around himself to just cry. He sniffed and sobbed and screamed out every once in a while, anger choking off his tears, until he grew too weak to be angry any longer, and allowed himself to sob in silence.

Wes didn't even bother to look up as the door opened, hoping that the boys wouldn't notice him. Of course today was his lucky day, and the light footsteps of three underclassmen grew louder as they approached him.

"Are you alright?" The shortest and youngest of them asked. Wes heard a smack and an "OW!" and then in a slightly Australian accent.

"Of course he's not _okay_ you idiot. He's crying!" James rubbed his cheek and grimaced at Gavin.

"You didn't have to slap me."

"He did!" insisted the curly haired boy. "For you are a stupid, stupid little boy that needs to learn right from wrong and left from right," Gavin cut him off.

"He's dyx, dis, dickslesic… he has dyslexia okay! Don't be mean." He wrapped the small glaring boy in his arms. Franc shrugged.

"Anyways you need to learn alright from not right at all. So you may begin again and ask him what is wrong." James rolled his eyes before taking a good look at the crying sophomore, and recognizing him.

"Oh my god! It's you! From the room! Earlier today! I uh, um, why are you crying?" Wes took a shuddering breath before looking up, seeing the angelic faces before him, and bursting out in fresh sobs. James stared at him wide eyed before turning to his friends.

"Looks like _somebody_ is seriously in need of a _hug_." And he threw his arms around Wes, who didn't have it in him to push him off. The other two joined James, embracing Wes as well, just letting him cry on them for a while.

* * *

"God Kurt, you're so fucking _delicious_." Blaine hummed, burying his lips into the dip of Kurt's collarbone, inhaling deeply.

"Blaine, you're sniffing me." Kurt gave his boyfriend a look, but Blaine's eyes were closed.

"Mmmmhuhhhhh, you smellso_gooooood_." Kurt stared up at the ceiling for a moment, in an awkward position, because it was kind of weird how Blaine was, but he didn't really want him to go anywhere. So he let him stay.

"What, what do I smell like?" Blaine sighed.

"Yummy." Kurt giggled.

"But like _what _Blaine?" Blaine answered by taking another long whiff, and groaning his name.

"What Blaine?"

"That's what you smell like. You smell like Kurt." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Specify?" Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled, his eyes half lidded as he asked.

"Do I have permission to lay my nose upon your neck my prince?" Kurt's eyebrow shot upward.

"What? Blaine you are so weird. I think your getting high off my scent." Blaine nodded.

"I get off to everything about you." The words came out soft and mumbled, but Blaine realized his mistake and Kurts blush and quickly corrected himself. "I mean, I get high off everything about you. Including how you smell." Blaine leaned in to Kurt's neck again, taking mental notes with each sniff until he had a pretty well rounded list of what Kurt smelled like.

"You smell vanillaish. But I also smell orange, and strawberry, and peaches, and also melons. Also the vanilla, it smells kind of like perfectly roasted marshmallow. And you smell kind of like rain, like you just got out of the shower. You smell delicious Kurt." Blaine smiled into his boyfriends neck.

"I smell like a fruit salad, how ironic. Well, I have no idea where you got all of those scents, but Mercedes gave me this new body spray, and that's probably what you smell." Blaine sighed again.

"Can we just stay like this, forever, please?" Blaine put his arms around Kurt and snuggled into his side, making the taller boy giggle,

"I know you don't mean that Blaine."

"Well, I wish there was just some way." Kurt looked down at the curly head in front of him.

"I have a better idea." Kurt hauled Blaine's face up to his, and smashed their faces together, surprising Blaine, since they had been so mellow before. He was about to tell Kurt to stop for a moment and let him regain his breath, when Kurt broke away. Blaine caught his breath for a moment, not noticing that Kurt had moved his hands from Blaine's face, and had replaced them on his belt buckle. He felt a small movement in his lap, and a quiet clanking noise, his eyes flicking downward.

"Kurt, I know this sounds weird," Blaine told his boyfriend, who was still working off his belt. "But I really don't want to do anything right now except kiss you. Kurt?" Kurt slipped the strip of leather out of its loops, and tossed it to the floor before unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them hurriedly. "Kurt, please." Blaine whispered.

"We don't have to do anything Blaine. I just want to see you. All of you. I'll make it fair, I'll take of my clothes too. I'll take them off first!" Kurt carefully unbuttoned his vest, slipping it off, and wincing as he daintily dropped it off the bed. He slowly lifted his shirt over his head, letting it go on the floor as well. He sighed a little as he unzipped his skinny jeans, taking off the garment and laying it around a bedpost, only a pair of silky red boxers remaining. During this not so teasing strip, Blaine's eyes had glazed over, and he had the urge to cast off his jeans as well. He scooted them down and let them crumple beside the bed, tearing his shirt off and throwing it too. Blaine and Kurt stared at each other, ravenous with desire, not knowing whether they wanted to jump or devour the other boy.

"God Kurt, why can't I say no to you when you get like this?" Blaine breathed, running a hand through his glossy curls.

"Because I'm _awesome_." Kurt kitty crawled over to Blaine's side of the bed, all but tackling him with a kiss as he pushed him down onto a pillow. Kurt had to hold back his grin as Blaine tried to shove his tongue in his mouth. He wasn't the only one who wanted it. Their face twisted, their tongues swirling against each other as their lips moved. Kurt couldn't help thinking that this was the reason humans had mouths, that they served no other significant purpose. Especially when Blaine latched his upon Kurt's neck, his tongue tracing along the soft skin, kissing and nipping, making Kurt moan loudly, until Blaine silenced him with his lips.

Kurt nabbed Blaine's lip between his teeth, biting just hard enough for Blaine to groan loudly. And, oh yeah, mouth were for making sexy noises like that too. Kurt didn't want the sounds to stop, so he settled his thigh between Blaine's legs, twisting as he did so, feeling all the sounds of Blaine's pleasure reverberate against his mouth. Kurt twisted and rubbed himself on Blaine's leg, his leg rubbing against Blaine's hardening member as he did so. Blaine gasped squeezing his eyes shut as Kurt did so.

"Kurt, I thought we weren't going to d-do anything." His voice shook as he tried to resume a normal breathing pattern.

"Screw, _that_." Kurt hissed, moving out from between Blaine's legs, and replacing his hips with his hand, rubbing slowly, then increasing his pace as Blaine began to involuntarily begin bucking his hips, his body moving of its own accord. He couldn't help his heavy breathing, or the flush that spread over him. He couldn't control himself, and he hated that Kurt had this effect on him.

"Screw you." Blaine gasped, even as he moved faster and harder against Kurt's hand, not _wanting_ to stop.

"You'd like to, you know you would Blaine," Kurt purred teasingly in his ear. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, beyond the point of being able to speak coherently.

"A-aah, K-kurt, AH! Ungh!" Blaine cried out as Kurt slipped his hand inside Blaine's underwear, wriggling his fingers in a way that was so good it _hurt_. If he was close before, he was teetering over the edge now, Kurt smirking as Blaine's hold on him tightened, his short fingernails digging into his back, the shorter boy's eyes squeezed shut, and his mouth open as he panted. Kurt eased up a bit, if only to hear Blaine's whimpers of absolute need. A few more quick jerks, and Blaine was there, his pleasure peaking as the door flew open.

"Have you guys seen…." David asked before trailing off.

"Fuck," Gabe muttered under his breath, turning red.

David spoke before really seeing what was going on not fifteen feet away from him. Blaine couldn't help it, when Kurt's hand jerked in surprise, he came, a stream of swears spilling from his mouth as he spilled in his boxers and all over Kurt's hand. Kurt blushed, not wanting to keep his hand where it was, but not wanting David, and Gabe who was behind him… Wait? He was holding hands with Gabe? Anyways, he did not want them to see his jizz-covered hand. Blaine was blushing, if possible, harder than Kurt, having just publicly fucking _cum_.

"Umrfffff, we'll just be uh…" David rubbed the back of his neck, looking everywhere but Blaine's bed.

"Guh." The syllable bubbled from Gabe's throat, the only noise that could be made by someone so humiliatingly turned on. God he was so _gay_. David tightened his grip on Gabe's hand, exiting the room and closing the door. He left, but not before screaming at them through the closed door.

"Learn how to use the lock!" Kurt screamed back at him.

"Learn to fucking _knock_!"

* * *

Wowowowow that was _dirrrrrrty_. And random. I thought it was fitting to sort of have a filler chapter since glee had a filler episode last night. It upset me, because I've been waiting so long, but the next episode is supposed to be awesomeness, and its twice as long, so _yay_. The Wes David thing will be addressed next chapter, but if you need something to read in the meanwhile, I have two other in progress fics on my profile, a baby Klaine one, and Sam/Finn slash, so please check it out, I think you'll like them! I also have oneshots and stuff. Review! It makes me love you even more than I already do.


	10. First Bath and James' Wrath

"Where are we David?" Gabe hissed to the taller boy, squeezing his hand as they walked down the eerily quiet hallway.

"Freshman's corridor," Gabe made a face.

"Why would he be..?"

"We've looked everywhere else Gabe." David snapped. Gabe yanked his hand out of David's, and looked up at him with wet eyes.

"I, David…" The stony stare masking his David's worry softened.

"Gabe, I'm sorry, dude I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"David, I think I should go." Gabe turned around and spoke over his shoulder.

"But Gabe, I didn't mean it…"

"Do you really think it's the best idea for me to be there when you find Wes? I'm kinda the reason he left in the first place. David, I like you, I do, and I'd love to be with you, and I have no doubt you truly thought you liked me, but you need to sort this out with Wes. I don't want to be the thing that comes between you." Before David could protest, Gabe took off down the hall.

* * *

Unlike Gabe and David, who had done their best to act like they hadn't see what they had seen earlier, Blaine and Kurt couldn't forget.

"H-holy, shit." Blaine panted, when he partially regained the ability to speak. "Tha-that was so embarrassing." Blaine pushed the curls off his forehead, dampened with the sweat of sex.

"Actually, that was kind of hot." Kurt murmured, absentmindedly (or so Blaine thought) lapping at his sticky fingers. Blaine's eyes grew wide from a mix of shock and… well it was pretty much just shock, that Kurt had found that hot, and that Kurt was licking his… love juices, off his hand.

"Hot? Wh-what are you doing Kurt?" Kurt frowned.

"Oh god, this is gross isn't it? I don't know, I've never tasted it before, and I was just, you know, wondering. The flavor is… interesting. It's kind of nice." Kurt blushed, but continued to lick his hand clean, sticking his finger into his cheek and sucking it.

"No, it's not gross. Kurt, I'm just wondering how you can find me being humiliated a turn on." Kurt shrugged shyly, his tongue never leaving his hand. Blaine was surprised at the total mood change of his boyfriend, from dominant and commanding to flustered and sheepish.

"It's not your humiliation. It's just the whole voyeurism thing. I don't know, having you come in front of them was just hot to me." Blaine shook his head and rolled out of the bed, walking towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked, popping his finger out of his mouth.

"Shower." Kurt nodded before grinning.

"Wait for me."

* * *

"Wes! Wes! Where the hell are you," David muttered the last words. He was about to try his phone for the thousandth time, when he heard a distant sniffling. He whirled around and dashed over into the next hallway, skidding to a stop near the end of the polished floor. "Wes." The boy named looked up to glared at him, and was about to speak before he was cut off.

"You bitch! You made poor Wesley cry. You don't deserve him. Bastard." James was finished speaking before Gavin or Franc had the time to stop him. David was taken slightly aback.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"No! You cannot be excused. Wesley loves you and you went behind his back and… and… kissed another! Shameless." David would usually have scolded the crap out of this loudmouthed little boy who needed to learn he was way out of line. But there was nothing usually about this at all. He swore the kid had just said… Wes loved him?

"Wes what?" David breathed, needing to hear it said with the same conviction, needing to make sure he hadn't been echoing Gabe's words in his head.

"Wes fucking loves you numbnuts. You're just too thick noggined to realize." David shook his head.

"Watch your language. And don't say things that are untrue. Child, you are insane. Isn't he?" David begged. The two sophmores who had remained silent shook their heads solemnly.

"He told us." Franc said.

"Every last thing." Gavin agreed. David shook his head.

"No, no. Wes? You like Gabe? You told me…" David's speech faltered as Wes looked up at him with streaming red-rimmed eyes.

"D-david," Wes sobbed. "I l-l-l-lied. It was you. Always you. No one but… you." He chocked on the last word, his breath shuddering. He had his arms wrapped tightly around his chest, as if he was trying to hold himself together. He was failing. David was silent for a moment, taking Wes's face in his hands. Franc and Gavin took this as their cue, dragging away James with them, despite his pleas.

"No! I wanna waaaaaaaatch!" He was instantly silenced by Gavin's evil inquiry to the boy.

"Guess what I got in the mail today? And guess who the lucky guy is who's gonna watch with me. Yes, you James."

* * *

"Oh my GOD Blaine. Seriously?" Blaine nodded as he poured half the contents of a small bottle to bubble fragrantly in the hot water. "A bath? Together? What are we, four?" Blaine nodded adorably, which was difficult for Kurt to think, since below the neck his naked boyfriend was anything but. Hot? Mhmm. Sex Godlike? Yes. Adorable, noooooo.

"Maybe," Blaine said sultrily, walking up to his boyfriend who was also in the nude. "If four year olds did this." Blaine pressed up flush against Kurt, the flaming expanses of skin heating up the other in the most sinful of ways. He let his hands rest lazily at the base of Kurt's spine, fingering the dimples there in the way that made him arch even farther into his boyfriend. Taking the opportunity during this distraction, Blaine let his hands slip lower to cup Kurt's rear, squeezing the flesh that filled his hands deliciously, and using it to anchor them together. He rolled his hips into him, taking delight in the way Kurt absolutely moaned in pleasure at the sensation.

Blaine grinned at the way Kurt's head leaned back and his blush ignited his cheeks, spreading down over his neck and chest. "F-four year olds don't do that," he gasped. Blaine smiled, and let go of Kurt, who immediately had to hold onto the counter behind him for balance, his erection growing harder with each panting breath. Blaine took a few steps away from the boy, and slid himself into the bath. Kurt's eyes flew open when he heard the splash. He pushed himself off of the cold granite support, and joined Blaine, demanding,

"Oh no you don't. You can't just leave me like this. You are going to finish what you started Blaine Warbler, and you are going to finish it _now_."

* * *

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Wes tried to wrench his face out from David's hands, but it remained between those rough warm palms. Helplessly, Wes whimpered, sagging in his seat.

"David, I…" And Wes couldn't take it anymore, the feeling of having his face cradled so caringly by David, and all this emotion… Wes grabbed David's wrists, almost as if to force his hands off Wes's face, but instead he yanked them backwards, putting him of balance. Wes pulled far enough so that David fell forward, his elbows hooked over Wes's shoulders.

They didn't speak. Wes looked at David's face, a centimeter from his, if not less. He ran his hands forward over David's arms slowly, feeling his muscled forearms, firm biceps, toned shoulders, placing one hand behind David's neck, hearing his breath hitch, and twisting the other up in his shirt where he could feel the thudding heartbeat. He tugged, and in an instant their lips met; Wes tightening his hold as David for a moment stiffened up, then grew limp, his arms draping over Wes. Wes barely noticed these reactions though, as he felt the most important. He was kissing back.

David was kissing back.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I'm kinda grounded on the computer. See my profile for info on the progress of my stories!


End file.
